A Digitastic Story
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Kari has a birthday party/sleepover with all the digidestined. Features Takari, Mimato, Taiora, Daiyako and Koumi with Rika x Willis Cody x Suzie and in chap. 15 a special DNA Digivolution. final chapter is up!
1. Let the party BEGIN!

A 12 year old boy by the name of TK Takaishi was at the mall searching for the perfect present for his best friend, Kari Kamiya.

"Oh MAN, I have tried 50 stores and NOTHING! Kari is gonna Kill/Hate me if I don't get her the perfect present" TK said to himself as he walked through the mall.

Suddenly, something caught his eye as he walked by a display window.

"Huh? Oh my god that's perfect! A little pricy but worth it!"

TK quickly ran in and paid for the gift and had it gift wrapped. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said, answering it.

"_Hey TK, it's Kari"_

"Oh hey birthday girl, what up?"

"_You know my birthday isn't till tomorrow, which reminds me. I'm having a birthday party/sleep over with all the Digidestined. You wanna come?"_

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to my BFF's birthday party?"

"_Your so sweet, meet me at my house tomorrow at around 4:00 k?"_

"Ok see you then, later"

"_Bye TK"_

They both hang up.

"Kari when you see the birthday surprise I have for you, you are gonna love me!" He said in his head.

**The next day at Kari's apartment…**

TK was standing outside Kari's door with a Backpack in one hand and Kari's Present in the other, waiting for the door to open. Then the door opened.

"Hi TK, come in" Kari said as she opened the door.

"Thanks"

TK walked in and saw that all his friends were here, Kari's Brother Tai, his own brother Matt, Sora Takanouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa (who flew in from New york), and his new friends Davis Motomiya (well aside from him), Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida.

"Wow, the Gang's all here. Hey Mimi when did you get in?" TK asked leaving his Backpack in the hall.

"I got in this morning, I wouldn't wanna miss a friends birthday." She replied.

"You missed my birthday, 4 YEARS IN A ROW!" Joe butted in.

"Uh… anyway this is Kari's big day."

_*Ding Dong*_

"Oh the Pizza's here!" Tai cheered. "I'll go pay for it."

"You ordered Pizza? and are Paying for it?" Sora asked in amazement.

"Hey, as long as I don't have to eat something my mom cooked I will pay for just about anything! Would you ever drink one of her Potato shakes?"

Everyone gave a nervous shiver, especially Izzy.

"I remember when I first had that, I felt like… a word I can't say because Kids are reading this…" Izzy said shaking again.

"I tried to warn you Izzy, anyone who hasn't been eating her stuff for years, has a good chance of going to the hospital." Tai said walking in with the pizza in his hands. He laid it down.

"By the way, where are your parents?" Matt asked, wondering why the place was a little empty.

"They went to Las Vegas for the Weekend and left me and Tai to Take care of ourselves. She even left us a 2 day supply of Kelp loaf, but I wouldn't feed that to the cat. So me and Tai chucked it over the railing and it hit a guy on the head." Kari answered giggling.

"Yeah, that guy was me!" Davis yelled, making everyone laugh. "You're lucky your cute, otherwise I wouldn't have ran back home, showered changed and ran back here again."

"Wow, I can't believe this… You shower?" Yolei asks amazed. Everyone laughed harder.

"Are we done making fun of me now?"

"Yes, until later, for now, LETS EAT!"

"YAY everyone yells.

After about 10 minutes the Pizza was gone and all the kids were full.

"That was yummy!" Davis announced, while rubbing his belly.

"Anyway, how about we let Kari open her presents now." Tai suggests. Everyone nods in agreement.

**And im gonna stop it right there, wait for chapter two! Please review!**


	2. Of Skywriters Lockets and Frying Pans

Each person had lined up with they're presents for Kari. First up was Tai.

"Here you go Kari, happy birthday." He said handing her a small box.

She takes the box and opens it, finding a whistle in it, like the one she had in the Digital world. She puts the whistle in here mouth a makes it sound like she's saying "Thank you".

"Ha Ha Ha, your welcome Kar."

"Here you go Kari" Izzy says giving her his gift.

She opens it and it has a new digital camera.

"Wow thanks Izzy" she says laying it on the table.

"You're quite welcome."

"Here you go Kari" Yolei gives her a large box.

She opens it and finds a plush model of Gatomon.

"Wow Yolei, This looks EXACTLY like Gatomon, it's too bad she couldn't come."

"Yeah, everyone said that they had something else to do…" TK added.

"And now time MY gift, Kari happy birthday." Davis said.

"Ok…" She opened the box and she finds a piece of paper.

"Davis, this is… pathetic, even for your standards…" Yolei commented rudely.

"Read the piece of paper!" he replied, angrily.

Kari opened the piece of paper and read it…

'_**To a special girl who deserves the best, walk to your balcony and see your…'**_

"My what?"

"Just walk out there and you'll figure it out"

Kari walks out and looks up at the sky. Her jaw drops to the balcony floor.

"My **CREST!**" She yells. Her Crest of light was in the clouds being finished by a sky writer.

Everyone walked out to the balcony and their jaws dropped too.

"D-Davis, you hired a **SKY WRITER!**" Kari asks stunned.

"Yep, pretty good huh?"

"Good? This is **AMAZING!** No one has ever gone to so much trouble for me, this deserves a special thank you."

Kari turns to Davis and gives him a Kiss in the cheek. Davis blushed and grinned in Victory.

TK was still astounded.

'_I can't believe he hired a sky writer. I can't top that.'_ TK said in his head. _'I should just go, my gift seems worthless compared to his…'_

TK heads back inside to get his bag, Kari noticing this, headed after him leaving the others dazed by the crest in the sky.

"TK where are you going?" she asked concerned.

"I'm going home, my gift can't even compare to Davis'." He replies sadly.

"TK, I don't care what you get me, I just care that you cared enough to get me something and come to my party."

"Really?"

"Of course silly, please stay, for me?" She makes an irresistible cute face.

"You know I can't say no to that face" He jokes. "Alright, I'll stay, but you're getting your present from me last"

"Awwww…"

The two 12 year olds go back to the others.

"Ok, its Cody's Turn now…"

"Here you go Kari" He says giving her a small box.

She opens it and finds a pink hair clip.

"Sorry it's not all that impressive, I'm not that good at picking girl's birthday presents" He says blushing.

"It's alright Cody, It's actually very cute"

"Hey Sora, Remember that time I got you a hairpin for your birthday?" Tai asks her. "I wish you were as cool with it as Kari was."

"Oh yeah, and you sent me an apology email saying _"Dear Sora, I'm sorry for what happened. I haven't felt this bad since I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately. You say you love thundershowers, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love Tai", _it was the nicest thing you ever wrote me" She replied, making Tai blush.

"Ya know, I'm not sure what's funnier, The fact that Tai threw up in your hat and you put it on, or the fact that Tai practically said he loves you, either way… " Said Matt before laughing, making the two blush redder.

"IN MY DEFENCE, I was gonna say "From Tai" but Kari sent the email before I could change it." Tai said, in a desperate attempt to save his pride.

"I think she knew what she was doing, hehehe" TK said grinning.

"Anyway its Matts turn, go on Matt" Tai declared.

"Here you go" He hands her a box.

She opens it and finds…

"Blonde hair dye? Why did you give me this?" She asked.

"So you can look more like TK when you start dating" TK and Kari both instantly blush.

"MATT!" TK shouts. "What makes you think we're gonna start dating?"

"Well because of the fact that TK has a Picture of you in his wallet." Matt grinned while TK blushed even more.

"Anyway, Joe it's your turn"

"Here you go, you'll never guess what it is." He says handing… something to her.

"A First-aid Kit?"

"Rats…"

She opens it up and puts it aside.

"Ok it's my turn, happy birthday Kari" Mimi Got up and handed her a package.

She opened it and it was a Dress.

"Oh My GOSH MIMI this dress is so pretty! I'm gonna go put it on right now!"

She takes the dress and goes into her room. She comes out a few minutes later wearing a Pink Sequin dress that stretches down to her thigh. Every guy, except Tai, blushed and they're jaws dropped.

"MIMI I LOVE IT, and look at their faces!" She says pointing to the speechless boys.

"You're welcome Kari."

"Ok its Sora, then TK."

"Here you go" She Hands her a small wrapped gift. She opens it and finds a book.

""How to make your brother's life Miserable" Oooo this is gonna be a good read!" She says giving an evil smile, making Tai gulp and go slightly pale.

"And last but not least, Me, Happy birthday Kar." He says handing her a golden colored box with a silver ribbon.

She opens it and she gasps at its contents. It's a gold locket with the silver letters BFF Written in silver in the front. She pops open the locket and there's a picture of her and TK when they were 7, TK giving a piece sign and Kari in his other arm, both smiling.

"TK, this is my favourite picture, I love it!" she says holding it up.

"Hey there's something on the back." Cody points out.

"Huh?"

"_**Dear Hikari, You'll Always Be My Best Friend Forever, Love Takeru"**_

"Who the heck are Hikari and Takeru?" Davis asked confused.

"Davis, Hikari is Kari's real name and Takeru is TK's" Tai answered him.

"Oh, why don't they just say Takeru and Hikari?"

"It's easier to say TK and Kari."

"Oh, Ok!"

"Moving on… "love" TK?" Matt said with a smirk.

"Uhhh I meant to say from?" he said in a desperate attempt not to blush, attempt failed.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" TK just Blushed harder.

Tai bonked Matt over the head with a frying pan and knocked him out.

"Why they heck did you do that Tai?" Mimi asked very angrily.

"I did it for TK's sake, Matt is gonna torture him for a month like he did when I Made that mistake on sora's letter. Don't worry he'll be fine, but he'll be out cold for a few hours." He replied. "Now we have a few hours until he wakes up so what do you wanna do?"

"I suggest we play truth or dare!" Said a very eager Cody.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we all played that, let's play!" Yolei adds.

"Alright!" Everyone, but Matt, yelled.

I hope your liking the story so far.

And I'm putting some Mimato and Taiora in this story because of a request from **Mimato Love**

But the Main focus of this story is TaKari. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. TOD and a Very Expensive Locket

All the Digidestined had gathered around in a circle on the floor, ready to play truth or dare.

"Ok who gets to go first?" Cody asked eagerly

"Cody why are you so eager?" Yolei asked him.

"I just love this game!"

"Ok then Cody you can go first. You guys ok with that?" she asks the group.

"Sure!" they all answer.

"Ok then, Davis truth or dare?"

"Dare me pipsqueak!" he replied confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to… run around the building 10 times…"

"That's it? You're really no good at this game…"

"I wasn't done, run around the building 10 times… in your underwear!"

"Now that's more like it…" He replies bitterly… "Uh, do I have to strip here or-"

"BATHROOM!" They all shout.

Davis leaves the room and headed to the bathroom. He came out a minute later wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with red and orange flames on them, blushing very red.

"Smile!" Kari said taking his picture with her new camera.

"HEY NO PICTURES! It's a good thing its dark out so no one can see me…"

"Kari, can I see your whistle for a sec?" Cody asks nicely.

"Sure" She replies handing him the whistle.

"You owe me 10 laps Motomiya, SO GO!" Cody yells, blowing hard into it.

"OW, You're worse than my gym teacher…"

Davis runs out the door and runs down to the parking lot. Lucky for him no one was there to see him. He began running around the building.

"I guess this isn't too bad…" he said finishing his 3rd lap.

He then heard a loud barking noise behind him. He turned his head around to see a small pack of dogs Chasing him.

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK ARE DOGS DOING CHASING ME!" He shouted, continuing to run.

Meanwhile…

Everyone was out on the balcony watching the dogs chase Davis, each one of them laughing a lot!

"AHAHHAHAHA I gotta hand it to ya Cody good dare!" TK said before continuing to laugh.

"Thanks AHAHAHA!" he replies happily.

Then they all heard a girlish scream, it was Davis…

"Oh the Golden Retriever just bit him on the butt…"

"And the Chihuahua just bit his… unmentionable area…"

They all burst into laughter.

About 2 minutes Davis came up, panting with his boxers in shreads.

"Nice outfit Davis. Where'd you get it?" Cody asked sarcasticlly.

"You're gonna **get it** in a minute if you don't shut up…" he replied very angrily.

He then ran into the bathroom and changed into his usual clothes, rubbing his butt.

"Ok, my turn, Sora TOD?"

"Truth"

"Ok, how did you feel when you got that letter from Tai?"

"Well I was feeling very relieved that he finally said sorry…" she slightly blushed.

"uh huh…"

"My turn, Yolei Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What do you think of the Digimon emperor?"

"I think he's a giagantic jerk that couldn't be nice for an instant, but he's a total hottie as Ken."

"Really?" she asked a little Creeped out.

"Yep, anyway, Tai TOD?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to yell this…" She then whispers something in his ear.

"NO WAY, NUH UH, SHE WILL KILL ME!" he shouts slightly pale.

"You picked Dare and now you're doing this one… OR you could do the same this as Davis did…" She Smirked.

"OK I'll say it… SORA YOU'RE NO GOOD AT SOCCER OR TENNIS AND YOUR UGLY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouts, very scared.

"WHAT! TAICHI KAMIYA YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF 10 TO LIVE!" She yells, infuriated.

"Please spare me!"

"3, 2, 1 your dead!"

"What happened to 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 and 4?"

She then pounced on top of him and started wrestling him into submission.

"So-ra please? Let-me-go!" He asked, trying to breath.

"Say you're sorry…"

"OK IM SORRY YOUR GREAT AT SOCCER AND TENNIS AND YOUR NOT UGLY YOUR BEAUTIFUL!"

She lets go of him and he gasps for air.

"Thank *gasp* you *gasp*" he said in between gasps.

"Now was that so hard?"

"It was easier, now that you let go of me!"

"Ok you 2, time to get back to the game." Yolei reminds them.

"Oh yeah, Mimi TOD?" Tai asks her

"Um, Dare"

"I dare you to walk over there and kiss sleeping beauty *Points to Matt* on the lips" he smirked.

"Ok"

Mimi crawled over towards a sleeping Matt and gently planted a kiss on his lips, free of any hesitation. She lingered for a while and then let up and went back to her spot.

"Ok, Joe truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you gay?"

"NO! WERE WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA?"

"Well let's see, your hair, your squeaky voice, your love of nursing shall I go on?"

"Izzy truth or dare?" he said trying to change the topic.

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Tai use your laptop until tomorrow"

Izzy nearly fell over hearing this.

"NO WAY NUH UH I'M NOT LETTING HIM NEAR MY LAPTOP AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" He said hiding his computer behind him.

"What happened last time?" Asked a very curious Davis.

"Tai tried to download po-" Izzy was cut off by Tai's hand covering his mouth.

"Let's just say I did something wrong and he got a virus on his laptop. hehehe" He quickly made up blushing.

"Try 13 viruses!"

"Still it's a dare so you gotta do it" Kari reminded him.

"Fine, but he cant use it till we're done" Izzy hands the laptop over to Tai. "Please take care of my baby…"

Everyone laughed when they heard what he said.

"Kari truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss TK!"

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"WHAT!" her brother followed.

"WHAT!" TK continued, his face having a slight pink streak across it.

"You heard me, kiss TK, where you kiss him is up to you…"

"A-Alright…"

Kari crawled over to TK and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, this made both of them blush. She then crawled over to her space on the floor and left TK stunned.

"Well I guess that wasn't too bad was it Teek's? TK? Helloooo" she asked waving her hand over his face, then suddenly TK toppled over on his back, he was knocked out.

"OMG is he ok?" Mimi asked concerned.

"I know what will get him up… TK MY MOM IS MAKING FOOD FOR US TO TRY WE HAVE TO GO!"

Then, as Kari said, TK pops back up to his sitting position with slight paleness across his face.

"I'm outta here!" he then blots for the door, and a wave of laughter comes from the digidestined.

"Kari said that to wake me up didn't she?" he asked, a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

They all nodded, ear-to-ear grins on each of them. TK walked back over to his spot and sat down, his face entirely red with embarrassment.

"Anyway, TK truth or dare?" Kari asked rubbing TK's back making him slightly less embarrassed.

"Truth"

"Ok, how much did you spend on this locket for me?"

"DARE!" he yelled trying to get out of that question.

"You picked truth, or if you really want a dare you could always eat what's left of my mom's food…"

TK turned sickly green just thinking about it.

"Alright, I spent… $129. 95 on your locket…" he held his hat in front of his face trying to hide his face, which was most likely red. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"130 BUCKS ON THAT LOCKET?" Davis yelled.

"You've must really got it bad for Kari, you don't spend that much on ANY of my gifts, AND IM YOUR BROTHER!" Matt continued.

"I still spent more on my gift but I'm rich, YOUR NOT!" Mimi pointed out.

"Will you guys just DROP IT! CODY TOD!"

"he he he, Dare" He replied, still laughing from TK's sudden outburst.

"I dare you to call up the girl you have a crush on and tell her you love her."

"WH-WHA-WHAT! What makes you think I have a crush on someone?" He replied blushing.

"because, Davis took $10 from your wallet and took *takes out a picture of a girl* this picture out of it too"

"Davis did WHAT NOW?" Davis became slightly pale.

"Oh boy…" Davis said scared of what Cody can do to him.

"I'll deal with you later… hand me a phone…" he said in defeat. Cody picked up the phone and dialled a number. He held the phone up to his ear as it made the dial tone, before someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh hi Suzie, what's up?" (Yes Suzie from Tamers but let's say she's 9 now, like Cody)

"So her name is Suzie, huh?" Davis asked grinning.

"CAN IT!" He snapped at him.

"_Oh nothing much, I'm just having a sleepover with my friends Rika and Jeri, What about you?"_

"Having a sleepover with my friends too! Speaking of which, I need to tell you something."

"_Go on…"_

"Suzie… I LOVE YOU!" He was now red as a cherry.

"_Y-You love me?"_

"No, well kinda… I got dared to say I love you as a dare"

"_Oh…" _she sounded sad.

"But it's not like I don't like you 'cause I do! I mean like like hahaha…" he laughed nervously, turning even redder when realizing what he said.

"_Did you just say you like like me?"_

"It seems that way doesn't it…"

"_Well… wanna sit together at lunch on Monday?"_ She asked somewhat excited.

"Huh? Oh YEAH I'D LOVE TOO! See ya Monday Suzie"

"_Bye"_

They both hang up.

"Well looks like Cody's got a date" Davis said in a mocking tone.

"Your just jealous that I can** get** a date and you can't" He talked back cleverly.

"Tushay" He replied blushing.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I'm tired what about you guys?" TK said yawning.

"Ya, me too…" Kari followed suit.

"So let's all get ready for bed, guys out here, girls in Kari and Tai's room."

"Ok, just stay out of my underwear drawer!" Tai said defensively.

Everyone laughed again.

"No promises"

**Keep In Store For Chapter 4**

**See A Next Time!**


	4. Of Bunnies, Blushing and Door Banging

The digidestined were all dressed for bed. The boys wearing undershirts/t-shirts and sweatpants, and the girls wearing tank-tops and shorts/nightgowns. They had all put out they're sleeping bags on the floor and the girls set out 2 in Tai and Kari's room.

"Ok, sleeping bags set out, everyone changed, Tai in possesion of Izzy's laptop and Izzy in tears. Everything is in order." Kari pointed out.

"Ok, night boys" Sora waves goodbye to them and walks in the other room with the other girls.

"Night Sor" Tai says to her.

The girls walk in the room and shut the door.

"Ok night everyone" TK says getting in his sleeping bag.

"TK, aren't you forgetting your precious wittle bunny-boo?" Mocks, The now awake, Matt, holding up a stuffed pink bunny, causing TK to blush intensly.

"AWWW wittle TJ needs a bunny-wabbit to sweep." Davis mocked before laughing like a hyena.

"How did you know about that?" He yelled at his brother

"Did you really think no one would look in your back-pack in the digital world? Everyone was wondering what was in that thing, plus you cuddled your backpack every night" Tai added, grinning.

"Just give it…" He muttered grabbing it and stuffing it in his sleeping bag, before cuddling it, causing the other boys to laugh.

"Alright, time to see if Izzy got this thing to process any faster…" Tai says, opening Izzy's laptop and turning it on.

"Please Tai don't!" Izzy pleads.

"Oh would you relax? I'm just checking my ema- wow, what have we here? Matt you might wanna take a look at this…" he grinned ear to ear.

Matt walks over to his best friend and looks at the screen. He instantly turns to Izzy and grabs him by the shirt.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" He refered to the screen saver. It was a picture of Mimi kissing izzy on the cheek.

"Well I think, based on their clothes and size, that this was taken in the digital world." TK said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"OH ZIP IT BUNNY BOY!" He snapped at his brother.

TK blushed again and cuddled his bunny, with some slight whimpering. Matt then got up and went over to the bedroom door.

"MIMI MIMI MIMI MIMI MIMI MIMI MIMI MIMI, OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP!" He said banging his fist on the door.

"WHAT!" She yelled opening the door, very annoyed .

"WHEN, WHERE AND WHY DID YOU KISS IZZY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she asked confused.

"THIS!" He showed her the picture.

"What? I never kissed Izzy- hold on… this is the same position I was I was in when I kissed you on the cheek in the digital world. Remember? It was right after you guys beat MetalSeadramon."

"You mean… he photo-shopped this?" he asked angrily.

"Yes captain obvious, now shut up, all of us are tired and we cant sleep WITH ALL YOUR SCREAMING." And with that she slammed the door in his face… literally…

"OW" he screams in pain.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!" Mimi yells through the door.

"Sorry…" he then turned to Izzy, which he had hid his head (lol, alliteration is always funny) under his sleeping bag.

"Ya know what, I'll deal with this tomorrow because I'm still dizzy from _**SOMEONE **_wacking me upside the head and making me pass out and forget everything after I got here" he said, more to Tai the Izzy.

Tai gave everyone a "Don't tell him" look.

"Anyway, let's go to sleep guys I'm exhausted, what about you co-" Davis started

The 9 year old boy was already snoring slightly.

"-dy…" he finished.

"Yeah, night guys…"

And every guy but Tai fell asleep, he typed on Izzy's computer. He was about to fall asleep, when he heard mumbling…

"…hm? What that?"

"_Kari…" _The voice mumbled.

"Kari?" He asked confused. He then looked around the room for the noise, and, big shocker, it was TK.

"_Mmmm Kari, will you go out with me?"_ he said in his sleep.

"Oh I better record this for blackmail" he rushed for his phone and clicked on the recorder app. "Now TK, say that again…" he whispered into his ear.

"_Mmmm, k, Kari will you go out with me"_ he repeated.

"Hehehe, good night TK…" he then hopped on the couch and fell asleep.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you're enjoying it so far. And BTW what happened in the last chapter for any of you who were thinking dirty mindedly, Tai was NOT, I repeat, NOT trying to download porn, this is a 8 years and up story and 8 years old don't know what that is!


	5. TK's revenge sceam

**As a request of Mimato love **

**The ages of the digidestined:**

**Cody is 9;**

**Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari are 12;**

**Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi are 16;**

**Izzy is 15; **

**And Joe is 17**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_In TK's dream…_

(TK's POV)

_Me and Kari are running along the beach hand in hand laughing and having lots of fun. Then me and her stop and sit down, looking at the sunset. I turn my head towards her and look her in the eye._

"_Kari, there's something I gotta ask you…" I say with a blush on my face._

"_You can ask me anything TK, I'm your best friend" she says back to me._

"_Well, ya see that's the thing, I was hoping that we could be more than friends…" my blush getting deeper._

"_What are you trying to say TK?"_

"_There's only one way to say this… will you go out with me?"_

"_YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"_

"_Well, shall we seal this deal with a kiss?" Cheesy I know but it's my dream._

"_I would be happy to…"_

_Me and Kari lean in to each other slowly and were about a millimeter away from each other…_

"**WAKE UP TK!"**

I awoke screaming and upright, only to find it was only my brother yelling in my ear.

"Good morning sunshine" he says in a mocking tone.

"What do ya want Matt?" I ask bitterly.

"Get dressed, Tai is taking everyone out to breakfast" he throws my bag at my face.

"OK, but did you have to yell in my ear?"

"I've tried everything, including whacking you with your bunny but nothing worked"

"YOU WERE WHACKING ME WITH BUNNY-BOO?"

"Yes, yes he was, and we were laughing every second of it." Davis points out behind me.

"Oh can it Davis."

"Whoa, who knew you had such a short fuse…" Izzy says slightly backing up.

"Sorry guys, I'm **really** not a morning person, and the fact I was woken from a great dream doesn't help either…"

"What was it about?" Matt asks.

"More like 'Who' was it about" Tai corrects him, making them grin and me blush.

"NO ONE, I SWEAR!" I'm sure I'm blushing harder now.

"Then what was it about?" Everyone was looking at me with sly grins on they're faces.

"Anyway I better get changed." I say, trying to change the topic.

"Well your gonna have to wait, the bathroom is already taken" Tai warns me.

"By who?"

"Kari"

"Oh, ok then I'll just wait…"

"Yeah that's gonna be a while, the rest of the girls already have dibs on the bathroom, Mimi, then Sora, the Kari, Then Yolei." Cody points out.

"Then how did you guys get dressed?"

"We were up way before the girls were…"

I give them a -_- face.

"Alright, we all got changed in the laundry room" he says pointing to the room across from the kitchen.

"Then I'll change in there, Cody make sure no one comes in"

"Why didn't you ask one of use to guard the door?" Davis asks, with an almost knowing smile.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, and they *pointing to Tai, Matt and Izzy* love to pull pranks on me so I don't trust them either, ironically, Cody is the most responsible of the boys. Hey where's Joe?

"He had a med test this morning."

"On a Saturday? He is probably the most boring person I ever met"

Everyone nods in agreement. Then I walk into the room, unaware of what was about to happen…

(Normal POV)

Kari had just come out of the bathroom with a towel around her chest. Davis started to drool.

"Would one of you slap Davis into maturity while I get a shirt from the laundry room?" she asks the others.

"I'll do it!" Cody jumped at the chance. He then walked over to Davis and smacked him across the cheek.

"OW what was that for?" Davis complained.

"Kari asked me to slap you" he answered with a smug grin.

"Oh ok!" he said, as if he were happy about it.

Cody the remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and turned to Kari.

"NO KARI DON'T OPEN THAT-" but it was too late, Kari had opened the door to find TK standing their shirtless. Both of them blushed intensely.

"-door…" Cody finished.

"Uh… I, just came to… get a shirt…" she said, trying not to look at his well-built chest.

"Oh… he he, sure… go ahead…" he replied, trying hard to not stare at Kari's chest.

She quickly looks in a basket and pulls out the first shirt of hers she sees.

"Thanks…"

"No sweat"

She then sprints to her room and slams the door behind her. TK the pulls his shirt over his head, puts on his usual bucket hat and walks out the door of the laundry room, his face still burning from the incident that happened not 30 seconds ago. He walks into the room with the boys trying to keep in their laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Well all but one... "OH MAN TJ, YOU SURE LOOKED STUPID" Davis points out before continuing to laugh.

"1)IT's T-K and 2)I wouldn't be judging me on looking stupid if I were you Davis, or need I remind you about the dare you had to do last night?" he send right back at him. This shut him right up.

"Anyway, with Yolei in the shower, I have some time to blackmail you" Tai said referring to TK.

"Oh that's nice… wait… WITH WHAT?" He asked very nervously.

"This" he pulls out his phone and clicks the recording of TK he recorded last night.

"_Kari will you go out with me"_

TK's face turned a bright red and the other boys smirked from ear-to-ear.

"Wh-When did I s-s-say that?" TK stuttered.

"Last night, in your sleep, are you aware you sleep talk?"

"Oh… well that's embarrassing…" His face was now burning.

"No kidding?" Davis said sarcastically.

"Alright, what's it gonna take for you to delete that?"

"Ask Kari out" He replied.

"Again, What's it gonna take for you to delete that?"

"Well, you could be my slave for the weekend, and pay for breakfast."

TK sighed and agreed. After Yolei was done, they all went to the pancake place down the street and stuffed their faces, except for one…

"What's wrong TK? You love pancakes" Kari asked her best friend.

"Oh nothing, I'm just not hungry…" He replied. _'Yeah right, I'm starved, I just don't wanna spend any more money' _He said in his head.

"Any-who, "I'm" gonna go pay for this" Tai said, nudging TK gently.

"I'll come with you, I gotta go to the bathroom anyway." TK added getting up. The two boys went to the checkout and TK paid for the meals.

"Well I'm all cleaned out…" TK sighed, shaking his now empty wallet. Suddenly a picture fell out of it and Matt picked it up, grinning.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A picture of Kari with a heart around it?" Matt said in a "You better do what I say" tone.

"What do you want?" TK sighed.

"I want that guitar you conned me out of, your Comic book collection, and be my roady for a week."

"Fine… now if you'll excuse me, I have to go be a slave for Tai."

"Ok" he said happily.

And TK and Tai went back to their apartment while Kari and Yolei went to her apartment. Cody went to Kendo practice, Izzy went to the computer store, Matt went to band practice and Davis went to soccer practice.

"Ok Tai, what's first?"

"Well my room needs to be cleaned, sheets and all." Tai told them grinning.

"Alright." _'Wow, that's not so bad, maybe this won't be a miserable day after all…"_

"Hold on, let me get your uniform" Tai ran into his room.

"U-Uniform? I'm not liking were this is going…"

Tai came out a minute later with a hook and clothes in his hand. TK's eyes bulged out at the site of what he had to wear.

"You don't really expect me to wear that do you?" TK asked very desperately.

"Well, you don't, if you pick up the phone and call Kari and ask her out"

"Hand it over…" He said bitterly.

TK walked in the bathroom and came out wearing the outfit that Tai wore in the Digital world 4 years ago.

"I can't believe that your making me wear this…" TK said very bitterly.

"I could go get one of my sister's dresses"

"No no that's not necessary!"

"That's what I thought, Now get cleaning."

"Yes Tai"

"And while your serving me, Call me… Soccer Master!"

"Yes, Soccer Master" He said bitterly.

TK then started to clean up Tai's room, nearly vomiting at what he saw underneath his bed…

"Ok…What next, soccer master" TK asked him.

"Well, it is laundry day, go do my laundry." He shooed him off, as he was watching TV on the couch with no pants on.

"But-but…"

"Unless… you wanna ask out my sister do you?" He smirked.

"Alright…"

TK grumbled off to the laundry room and began to throws Tai's clothes in the washer.

"Ew, Tai really needs to stop… "having fun with himself" in his boxers." He complained as he threw them in the washer. As he throws in a pair of shorts, a picture falls out of the pocket.

"Huh? What's this?" he says as he picks up the picture and looks at it, then grins. "This is just the thing I need to get me out of being Tai's slave and Matt's roady, hehehe…"

Tai had fallen asleep on the couch and TK had changed back into his normal clothes. He then walked over to Tai and banged a gong right in front of his ear. He awoke with a scream.

"AHHHH, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT TK? And why are you in your normal clothes? Go change now or I'll tell everyone at your school what you said in your sleep." He said angrily.

"I don't think so, and I know you won't do it, now that I have this…" he holds up the picture, and Tai's face goes white.

"H-how did you get that picture…" he stutters.

"You left it in your shorts and I'll give you it back, if…"

"If?"

"If, you delete that recording on your phone, give me back the money I paid for breakfast AND you let me go free"

"Fine…" Tai took out his phone and deleted the recording. Then he gave TK back the money, and TK made a B-line for the door.

"HEY! BRING ME BACK THE PICTURE!" He screamed.

"Sorry, but this is payback for blackmailing me, and soon Matt will find out who dyed his hair green last month!" He replied, as he ran out the door.

"Oh boy… I'm so dead…" Tai then runs out the door after him, not noticing he forgot something…

TK runs full throtle for Matt's band's rehersal spot, outrunning Tai greatly. When he gets there, his brother's band looks as if it just finished a song.

"Hello Matt, I got something for ya…" TK boasts, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, guys, look it's out roady for the next week" Matt says ignoring TK's comment.

"OK Matt, you give me my picture or your band see's this picture." He holds up the picture.

"Oh you mean that picture of Matt's friend's sister with a heart around it? Yeah we all saw that, it was so sappy!" says one of Matt's band mate's.

"So what's this picture you wanna trade for that one of Kari?" Matt walks over to his brother confidently.

"This." TK hold up the picture and Matt's face goes red.

"IT WAS TAI THAT DID THAT?" GIVE IT HERE!" Matt tries to grab the picture from his brother's hand, but TK moves it away from him at each attempt.

"Sorry, but the only thing that will get this picture out of my hand is the sound of you saying I'm not your roady, I can keep my comics and my guitar." He smiled evilly.

"FINE, FINE JUST GIVE IT!" Matt gives him his picture, which TK gladly excepted.

TK let go of the picture and a gust of wind blew it over to his band mates, who picked it up and began laughing.

"HEY GIVE THAT HERE!" Matt dived at his band matts, who stepped aside.

"Is this why you couldn't come to practice for a week last month?" His drummer asked him before continuing to laugh.

"TAICHI KAMIYA I AM GOING TO-" He was interrupted by the doors flying open and Tai barging in.

"Tai, did you forget something? Like maybe, oh I don't know… your pants?" TK points out, before laughing.

Tai the looks down and blushes at the fact that he had run all the way here from his apartment in his blue and white boxers and a sweatshirt.

"Well, that explains why those girls were giggling at me on my way here. Anyway, TK GIVE ME BACK THAT PICTURE!" He shouts at the young blonde, while still blushing hard.

"Sorry Tai, they have it not me…" TK points to his brother and his friends, who, by the way, were laughing on the floor, gasping for breath, at the site of him.

"T-TAI YOU D-DO RELEIZE I HAVE- TO T-TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS RIGHT?" Matt yelled in between laughes.

"NO, YOU CANT!" He pleaded.

"Well, this has been fun but I gotta go, it's been a blast! Oh and Kari said that we're all staying at your house again for the night. Later!" TK says as he leaves his brother laughing at a pantsless Tai!

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well this was a fun experience for TK now wasn't it? Keep reading cause this story will continue for another few chapters! Hope your enjoying!**


	6. Jaws and cuddling

**I hope your enjoying my story so far, please keep reading and keep laughing ^^**

**PS: im adding some Daiyako in this chapter**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

After a long day of laughs, hardships and humiliation, the Digidestined all arrive back and Kari and Tai's apartment. Tai ordered another pizza and Joe had to stay at his house to study for another med test.

After everyone enjoyed the pizza, they had decided to watch a movie and are still debating it…

"I say we watch the first Twilight movie!" Yolei suggested, all the girls agreeing with her.

"Not likely, I say we watch Jaws!" Matt held up the movie he chose.

"That's one of the scariest movies of all time, we can't let Cody watch that!" Sora yelled, referring to the nine year old.

"Why not? I've watched it 10 times already at guys night." He whined.

"Guy's night? What's that?" Kari wondered.

"Guys, Night, which word confuses you? And anyway Cody you wet your pants each time" Davis said in a mocking tone.

"That was you not me Davis" Cody ginned while Davis blushed and the others laughed.

"All those in favour of Jaws?" Tai asked.

"AI!" Everyone shouted.

"Then it's unanimous, Jaws it is!"

Matt put the DVD in the player and turned it on right after everyone changed into they're sleepwear and gathered on the floor. During each scary part (sorry I never watched Jaws before…) Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Sora would hold onto TK, Matt, Davis and Tai, causing them to blush. Cody and Izzy and would just cheer, they don't get scared easily. Once the movie was over the girls had fallen asleep on the guys shoulder while Davis and Yolei had fallen asleep on one side of the couch , and Cody fell asleep on the other side of the couch and the guys were wide awake. The guys just decided to stay where they were for "Thoughtful" reasons and told Izzy to get blankets out of the closet. After getting the blankets, Izzy carried Cody into Tai and Kari's room and put him the bed, then grabbed a blanket for himself and curled up on the couch, falling asleep, much like the rest of the boys.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but that's all I could come up with. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. pokemon makes all problems go away

The next morning, all the boys except Cody woke up and remembered that they went to sleep next to the girls. Davis jumped a little and blushed realizing he was sleeping close to Yolei without noticing and crawled to the other side of the couch. The other boys decided to wait until the girls woke up before moving. The first girl to wake up was Sora. She opened her eyes and saw the sun that was coming through the window glisten off of Tai.

"_Is this still a dream? If it is, I don't ever wanna wake up, Tai looks so hot"_ Sora thought to herself.

Thinking she was dreaming, she leaned in and kissed Tai on the lips. This took Tai totally off guard. But he enjoyed it and began to kiss her back, forgetting that the boys were watching him. Sora then realized that it wasn't a dream and stopped kissing Tai. She then sat up and backed up from him with blood rushing full speed to her face.

"Uh, s-sorry…" she stuttered.

"Its fine, don't worry…" he answered with the same crimson streak across his face. All of the boys had seen the entire display and had ear-to-ear grins across their faces. Not long after her, Kari, Yolei and Mimi woke up and saw the boys holding them, well aside from Yolei.

"Good morning beautiful." Matt said as Mimi wiped away the sleepy dust from her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" TK said to Kari as she did the same as Mimi.

"*yawn* Good morning handsome." Mimi replied to Matt.

"I guess we nodded off when we were watching the movie, sorry." Kari apologized.

"Don't sweat it, I kinda like this position…" answered TK with a smile, making Kari blush.

"Too bad no guy slept on me then I could wake up to a lovely site." Yolei whined.

"Actually, Davis slept on you, he just bounced away from you after he woke up." Said TK with a grin.

"Really?" She asked. Davis began to blush.

"Anyway, I'm getting changed, come on girls" Ordered Mimi as she got to her feet. The girls quickly followed Mimi into Tai and Kari's room. As soon as the door closed Tai and the others started getting changed.

"Guys, do you get the feeling we're forgetting something?" Tai pointed out as he finished putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, and aren't we one guy short?" TK added as he put on his shorts. "Where's Cody?"

"Oh him, I put him in Tai's bed last night after he fell asleep." Izzy stated. Then it suddenly hit him. "AHHH WE GOTTA GET HIM OUT OF THERE! HE'S TOO YOUNG TO SEE THEM LIKE THAT!"

The boys ran for the door.

"SORA, KARI, MIMI, YOLEI, DON'T CHANGE, CODY'S-"

Davis was cut off by a mixture of screams, most of them from the girls, the other from Cody.

"-In there…" he finished.

Suddenly the door flew open and Cody came flying out, landing on top of Davis.

"When we come out, you have some MAJOLR explaining to do Cody!" Mimi screamed, covering her bare chest. Matt couldn't help but blush and drool a little.

Cody stood up, looking pale as a ghost.

"Ok boys, we cannot let that image stick in his head for the rest of his life! Hypnotizum Maneuver Alpha Omega!" Tai ordered.

"RIGHT!" they all shouted.

The grabbed Cody and put him in front of the TV, Tai turning it on. He then scrolled the channels until he found…

"AHA! Here it is. Pokemon! This will get rid of any image as long as he isn't disturbed for an entire hour." Tai cheered.

"Ok, so we're gonna have to explain this for him" Izzy pointed out.

"Great then you'll do it!" Said TK.

"Say what? Why me?"

"Because we wouldn't be in this mess if you left the kid where he was, plus your better at explanations then the rest of us anyway."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"GO PIKACHU GO!" Cody cheered from the TV.

"Looks like it's working."

After a while the girls walked out looking extremely mad.

"Alright, why was Cody in Tai's bed?" Mimi asked furiously.

"T-Tell her Izzy!" Matt stuttered pushing Izzy in front of him.

"Ok, last night when you girls fell asleep Cody fell asleep with you, so instead of letting him lye on that lumpy couch I put him in your bed and forgot to tell you!"Izzy spat out in one breath.

"Then why did you leave me on the "lumpy" couch?" Said Yolei

"Because Davis wouldn't let go of you while he was asleep so I just left you in his arms"

Davis's face turned pink and Yolei's quickly followed.

"And don't worry about Cody seeing you guys… ya know, were wiping his memory as we speak." Matt then gestured towards the 9 year old watching TV.

"Is this Hpynotizum plan Alpha Omega?" Sora asked him.

"Yep, this is the plan I used when I saw you, ya know… for the first time that time we went swimming" Tai pointed out.

"Hey, we haven't gone swimming in a while, how about we go to the community pool down the block?" Kari suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok then, Kari and I will stay here with Cody everyone go home and get your swim suits, TK can you go to Cody's house and get his swim suit?" Tai asked.

"Of course"

"Alright men/Women, you know your duties, move out!" he ordered.

"YES SIR!" they all solluted. And they went to their houses, TK also going to Cody's house and getting there swim suits and towels. Almost an hour later, everyone came back to Tai's apartment.

"Ok, Cody should be done in about 3, 2 1!"

The show ended and Cody got up.

"Hey guys, what happened? I don't remember what happened this morning." He asked confused.

"Perfect" Tai cheered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Anyway, were going swimming let's go!"

"I don't have my swim suit."

"TK picked it up on his way back here come on!"

"Just how long was I out of it? And why was I-HEY LET ME DOWN!" He whined as Tai picked him up and carried him under his arm.

"Sorry, but everyone is ready to go and this is taking for ever. It'll be faster if I just carry you"

Then they made their way to the pool. Upon arrival they entered the change rooms and put on there swim suits. Then they came out. The boys were all wearing swim trunks. Tai in red, Matt in blue, Izzy in purple, TK in yellow, Davis in black and fire patern and Cody in Brown. The girls came out wearing 2 pieces. Sora in red, Mimi in green, Kari in pink and Yolei in purple. The boys couldn't help but stare, except for Cody.

"Tai, we're at the pool now and we're all changed, so do you think you could LET ME DOWN NOW!" Cody shouted snapping the boys out of there trances.

"If you held onto Cody this entire time, how did you two get changed?" Sora asked kind of freaked out.

"Don't even ask…" they answered.

"Hey Kari, why are you still wearing the locket TK gave you?" Mimi asked her.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to take it off. I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me." She answered, taing the necklace off and placing it gently in her bag.

'_She hasn't taken it off since she got it? Does she like it that much?'_ TK asked himself

"Well guys, what are you waiting for? Let's hit the pool! Come on Teeks" She teased as she jumped in the pool.

TK stopped thinking to himself "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME TEEKS!" He chased after her into the pool and began to swim after her.

"Aren't they just the cutest things?" Mimi teased.

"Well let's see if we can't be just as cute as them." said Matt before he picked Mimi up bridal style and proceeded to the pool's edge.

"Matt I'm warning you, you better not throw me in!" Mimi warned him.

"What are you gonna do 'bout it?"

"Well…" Mimi grabbed the rim of Matts swim trunks" you throw me in and your shorts come with me."

"You know your deviously evil… I like that in a woman. Do ya think we could go out sometime?" Matt said, pink showing on his cheeks.

"Ya know, I don't think I ever saw the famous Matt Ishida Blush before" She teased him, making him blush deeper. "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Matt was so happy he lost his balance and he and Mimi fell in the pool. When they emerged, they looked at each other and started laughing, after that they kissed each other. Now onto TK and Kari…

The 2 twelve year olds had been swimming around the pool for a while, chasing each other. Currently TK was chasing Kari.

"I'm gonna getcha Kari!" said TK as he swam after Kari.

"Ya right, who got a better grade in Swimming in PE? Trust me I can't be beat in the- AHHH!" She screamed. She tripped and fell into the water. She was swallowing a lot of water.

"KARI!" TK swam up to her and picked her up. He pulled her over the edge of the pool face-up and got out over her.

"She's not breathing! I-I'll have to give her-mouth to-mouth!" TK quickly leaned over Kari and placed his lips over hers and blew air into her mouth twice. Suddenly she opened her eyes and found TK's lips against hers. She blushed intensely. TK realized she had woken up and had lifted his head up slightly.

"KARI, YOUR ALIVE! Thank goodness!" He then picked her up and hugged her, starting to tear up. "I-I thought I lost you" he then began to cry.

"TK I'm fine now, I just tripped and swallowed some water. That's all." Kari found herself feeling tears running down TK's face onto her skin. She decided to comfort him and hug him back.

"Th-thanks, I-I needed that."

'_Ok it's now or never, I'm telling her how I feel'_

"Kari I couldn't deal with it if anything happened to you. Remember that time you got sick in the digital world, thought I was gonna go insane, but your brother told me to be strong so you wouldn't worry. Kari the minute I laid eyes on you I knew, even though I was 8, that… that I was in love with you. I LOVE YOU KARI KAMIYA!"

Kari was awe struck, her face was red as a cherry. TK had just said that he loved her, and he was on top of her just inches away from her face for that matter. And to make matters more awkward, all the digidestined had heard him shout "I love you"

'_I, I can't believe this… TK loves me? Is he telling the truth? Only one way to find out'_

"Kiss me" she blurted out.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Kiss me, if you really love me, the kiss me and prove it"

"Oh, ok…"

TK leaned down and gently kissed her on her lips, with Kari kissing him back. The other digidestined watched with wide grins on their faces. About a minute later, TK lifted his lips off of Kari, with a huge smile on his face.

"Well?" he asked her.

"Well what?" she asked confused.

"Do **you** love **me**?"

"Ever since I met you, I just needed to prove it."

Suddenly Davis fell in the pool trying to get a better view of them, TK and Kari noticing.

"Maybe we should get up now…"

"Good call…"

TK and Kari got up, embarrassed and walked over to the others.

"Did you guys get a good view or do you need a close up?" TK asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but when we heard TK shout "I LOVE YOU" we couldn't take our eyes off of you two, and neither could the rest of the people here." Tai answered, pointing to the other people in the pool with their eyes glued to the two.

"AW MAN EVERYONE HEARD THAT? That's so embarrassing…" TK whined covering his red face with his hands.

"Oh come on TK it's not that bad… it could be worse, you could be diving off the high dive and your trunks fell off." Kari said comforting him.

"Yeah that happened when he was 5, I dared him to do it. He was so scared. He clung onto the board like a baby until I shoved him off." Matt grinned while TK pulled a towel over his head, covering his red face.

"Thanks for telling EVERYONE Matt!" he yelled under the towel.

"You shoved a 5 year old boy off a high dive? What a jerk!" Kari yelled before stomping on Matt's bare foot and him jumping up and down on one foot into the pool, landing on top of Davis.

"OW!" they both complain.

"That's what you get for being a jerk to your own little brother." She says in a "Matter-of-Fact" voice.

"Come on sweety, let's go back to the apartment now." Mimi says as she extends her hand to her. Matt grabs the hand and she helps him out of the pool.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry, how's about we leave and get some lunch?" Tai suggests.

Everyone nods in agreement. They all went into the change into their normal street clothes. They all walk to the nearest burger place and everyone gets lunch. After eating, they all leave and are walking the streets of Odaiba.

"So guys what should we do now?" Davis asked the group.

"I don't know, maybe we could go see a movie?" Sora suggested.

"No, there's nothing good playing, how about we go to the zoo?" Mimi asked.

"How about we split up and do stuff seperatly, Mimi go with Matt, Davis go with Yolei, Tai go with Sora, Kari You come with me and Cody you go with Izzy." Said a very anxious TK.

"DEAL!" everyone shouted.

"Then its settled, we'll all meet up at the apartment when we're done." Kari added.

"And word to the wise TK, don't **try** anything with my sister or I will hunt you down with a pack of wild, hungry wolves." Tai warned him, making Kari blush and TK turn slightly pale.

And with that, the kids split up. TK and Kari went to a romantic movie, though they paid more attention to each other than the movie. Davis and Yolei went to the zoo, when they went to the monkey habitat Davis started acting like a monkey and Yolei laughed like a hyena (no pun intended) when the monkeys flung… stuff at him. Izzy and Cody went to the Computer store, that's about it. And last but not least, Mimi dragged Matt to the mall and she bought a ton of clothes and shoes for herself, which she made him look at her while she tried them on, and then she got some clothes for Matt too.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you're enjoying the story. If you want me to add anything you might like that's humorous or romantic please don't hesitate to review and ask. Keep reading and I'll keep writing! ^^**


	8. Yummy Curry and Clothing Catastropy

Tai and Sora went to the amusement park (sorry I forgot to add Tai and Sora's adventure last chapter) and they both threw up on the rollercoaster… and after they got off.

"Well, that was fun huh Sora?" Tai said as he wiped some puke from his mouth.

"I guess. Look its already 5 o'clock we should probably get back now, he others are likely waiting for us" Sora pointed out.

"Yeah let's go"

Tai and Sora are now walking the streets of Odaiba. Oddly enough, it got cold out (seeing as it's the middle of summer). Sora started to shiver.

"Hey Sor, are ya cold?" Tai asked concerned.

"Just a little" she crossed her arms in an attempt to get warm. She then felt something fall on top of her. She turned her head and saw Tai had put his jacket over her.

"There ya go Sora, that outta keep you warm, let's get going"

"Thanks a lot Tai…" she thanks him as she clutched onto his jacket.

"Don't sweat it…"

They continued walking towards the apartment, neither of the saying a word. Tai suddenly felt the need to fill the silence.

"Hey, Sora, if you don't mind my asking, why did you kiss me when you woke up this morning?" he asked out of nowhere, causing Sora to blush.

"Well, uh… I kinda thought I was dreaming because you looked so… so, hot…" she mumbled.

"What was that? Did you just say you thought I looked hot?" he asked, surprisingly happy.

"Well, yeah… the way the sun glistened off your skin, you looked so… amazing." She admitted.

Tai's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'_I can't believe Sora said I looked Hot AND Amazing! This may just be the happiest day of my life!'_ Tai cheered in his head. '

"Look Sora, I don't know if this is the time or the place but I know that I really like you. And not just as your soccer team buddy, I like your more than a friend, like the way that TK feels about Kari." said Tai as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So basically, your saying you love me?"

"Well… Yeah I guess so… the only question is… do you love me?" he ask in a pleading manner.

"Let this be my answer…" Sora then leaned in and kissed Tai.

"So do you love me or not?" said Tai as they separated. With that Sora whacked him upside the head. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"You're stupid but your cute, that's what I like about you" she said happily. "Let's get back to the apartment, I'm kinda old…"

"Oh I can fix that…" Tai then hugged Sora tightly.

"Thanks, but I still would like to lie down…"

"Alright lets go home…"

And with that, Tai and Sora walk back to the apartment, arm-in-arm. When they get back, they find that everyone had already gotten back before them. They take off their shoes then walk in and sit down on the floor.

"Hey guys, where have you been? Oh I know this, you were down the street making out" said a smirking Kari, making Tai and Sora blush.

"How did you know about that?" They asked at the same time, making them blush deeper.

"We were out on the balcony getting some fresh air because Davis stunk of monkey… stuff, and Kari noticed you lip-locking down the street, isn't she great?" said TK as he pulled her closer, and making Tai and Sora slightly mad and Davis blush.

"Oh don't worry Davey, the monkey stink will wear off… eventually…" Yolei said comforting him, holding her breath. TK burst into instant laughter.

"First, why is TK laughing so hard, and second, Davey?" Tai asked confused.

"Well, Davis and Yolei hooked up when they were at the zoo and Yolei gave Davis a pet name Davey." Izzy answered.

"And the reason he's laughing so hard is because Davey is the funniest thing Davis was ever called." Cody added.

"AHAHAHA YEP AHAHAHA" TK replied in between laughes.

"Well than "Davey" I hope you and Yolei are gonna be happy together" Sora teased.

"Hey Kari, you wanna go make supper now? I'll help." TK offered.

"You can cook?" she asks in amazement.

"Yep, Me AND Matt can cook, it's a Ishida/Takaishi gene."

"Well then grab an apron and let's get cooking"

"Oh that'll be a good sight…" Davis muttered smirking.

"Oh, nice move, _Davey, _insult the guy who's cooking your food."

"Come one TK, let's get cooking, and no you can't poison Davis's food."

"Awwwwww…"

"I'm gonna go take _another_ shower." Davis says as he gets up.

"We all appreciate that" TK replies smiling.

Davis walks into the bathroom grumbling while TK and Kari walk into the kitchen and start cooking rice and curry. After about an hour, they are finished and set the table. They place a plate of food on the table for each person.

"DINNER TIME!" they both shout. The rest of the Digidestined come running.

"Wow Kari this stuff looks great, I can't wait to try it." Yolei says as they all sit down.

"To be honest, I just made the rice, TK cooked the curry." She admitted blushing.

"Hey shouldn't Davis be out by now? It's been over an hour." Matt points out.

"I'll go check on him." Tai gets up and walks into the bathroom.

"Well while he checks on Davis, LETS EAT!" Cody cheers.

"AGREED!" They all shout.

They all pick up they're spoons and dig into the food, everyone pleased with the results.

"Wow TK, this is amazing! Who knew you were such a good cook! Yolei said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, it's great, I love spicy food, too bad Davis doesn't…" Cody points out.

"Thanks, and I'm aware of that, that's why I added a little extra… "Kick" to his food." He said with an evil smirk.

Tai suddenly comes out of the bathroom. After shutting the door he starts laughing.

"What's so funny Tai?" Mimi asks him.

"When Davis got out of the shower he dropped all his clothes in the toilet, and to make matters worse, he used it before he got in and he forgot to flush!"

Everyone fell to the floor laughing. After about 5 minutes the laughing subsided and everyone got up off the floor.

"Ok Ok, I'll go give Davis some of my clothes, you guys keep enjoying the food." Tai says as he goes into his room to get some clothes, everyone sitting down and eating again. After exiting his room he heads back in the bathroom again, not staying very long. A minute later, Davis comes out wearing Tai's old Digital World clothes, which actually looked good on him.

"Wow Davis, you look pretty good, considering those clothes are over 4 years old." Tai teases.

"Come on Davis, sit down and eat, TK cooked this curry perfectly." Yolei insists.

"Awww, curry? I hate spicy food…" He whined.

"Well its either curry of starvation Davis, your choice." TK points out.

"Fine."

Davis sits down and takes a spoonful of his food. His face suddenly turns bright red and starts breathing fire, screaming at a high pitched squeal. He guzzles down a jug of water, dosing the flames in his mouth. TK starts laughing. Davis scowls at him.

"I warned you Davis, don't insult the guy who cooks your food" he smirked at his good work. "Don't worry Davis I made an extra dish of food for you, it's in the microwave and it's not too spicy."

"I hate you…" he then walks over to the microwave and takes out the food and takes a bite of it. "Though you do make good food."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Hope your still enjoying it. I'll keep updating it and you keep reviewing it. BTW don't forget to look at all my other stories too!**


	9. Of boxers and hot springs

After the Digidestined ate, they all sat down on the floor and on the couch. Its was around 7 when they finished.

"Well TK, I guess you proved me wrong, some guys can cook" Kari teased.

"HEY! Your right…" Every other guy in the room admitted, slightly lowering the heads.

"Hey Kari, shouldn't mom and dad be back by now?" Tai asked concerned.

"Yeah, but they're plane got delayed because a freak sandstorm blew over from the Nevada desert and buried the plane" She answered.

"OH MY GOD, are they ok?" Mimi asked very concerned.

"Oh they're fine, they just got a bad cotton mouth from the SANDwiches" she answered. Everyone chuckles.

"Alright, well let's play a game, how about truth or dare again?" Izzy suggests.

"Yeah we haven't played that since you guys got here." Kari points out.

"Well I'm in if you guys are"

"Let's play!" They all shout.

"Ok, who gets to go first?" Tai asks.

"Well, how about we let TK go first? He cooked dinner so he should go first" Kari suggests, hugging his arm.

"How does TK cooking dinner give him the right to go first?" Davis asks confused.

"I don't know, but I say we let him, all in favor?"

"AI" they all shout.

"It's unanimous, TK ask someone truth or dare already"

"Alright, Izzy truth or dare?" he asked slightly scared.

"After Tai downloaded po-" His mouth was covered by Tai's hand.

"Can you skip that part? Please?" he pleaded blushing.

"Fine, after Tai Downloaded _something _on my computer **AGAIN**, I'm going with truth."

"Who was the first girl you ever fell in love with."

"DARE!" he changed his mind, blushing.

"Fine I dare you strip to your underwear and confess your love to the first girl you ever feel in love with, and stay in your underwear for the rest of the game."

"I change my mind, truth!"

"Sorry Izzy, you can only change your mind once, you're taking the dare." He smirked.

"Fine…" Izzy then began taking off his shirt, followed by his pants, leaving him in a pair of purple boxers, making all the girls giggle. He then crawled over towards Mimi and took her hand, causing both of them to blush.

"Mimi, ever since that time when you got lost in Centarumon's labyrinth in the Digital World I have been totally in love with you" he said with a sincere voice.

'_I can't believe this, Izzy loves me? I can't love him though, I love Matt, but do I really?' _Mimi asked herself.

"Ya happy now TK?" he snapped at the boy.

"Very, now it's your turn"

"Tai truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Tell everyone what you decided to download on my laptop" he smirked.

"DARE!"

"Then I DARE you to strip to YOUR underwear and shout out loud "I LOVE-" the name of what you downloaded"

"I should have just stayed with truth…" Tai took off his shirt revealing his 6 pack, making Sora blush, then proceeded with his track pants, showing a pair of orange boxers. All the girls giggled again, aside from Mimi, who was still shocked from Izzy's confession.

"Do I really have to do this?" he pleaded.

"After the work I had to do on my laptop, yes, yes you do"

"Fine…" Tai took a deep breath. "I LOVE POKEMON!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room stared at him for a second, the exploded into laughter, causing Tai to turn entirely red. Sora crawled over to him and cuddled his bare chest in an attempt to comfort him. After about 20 minutes the laughing died down.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE?" Tai asked, both out of anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, for now…" TK said.

Tai made a grab for his clothes but Izzy beat him to it.

"Ah, ah, ah not likely Tai, if I don't get to put my clothes on neither do you" He taunted. Tai just growled.

"Anyway, Sora Truth or Dare?" Said Tai, trying to change the topic.

"Um, truth I guess" she replied.

"Ok… do you think I look good in just my boxers?" He smirked as he asked that.

"Actually, you do, but you could work on your biceps a bit more" she teased him.

"Oh ha ha ha" he said sarcastically.

"Cody truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… Tai can you help me out? I can't think of anything…"

"Sure. Cody, she dares you to wear your underwear outside your clothes when we go to the park to

have lunch."

"Are you nuts? I'd sooner do that here!" he shouts blushing.

"Hey good idea, you have to do that right here right now!" she says forcefully.

"But-but… oh fine…" Cody leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. He comes out a minute later with a pair of brown boxers over his usual brown pants and a white undershirt over his purple shirt.

"I hope you guys are enjoying the sight" Cody says bitterly, everyone replying with grin and a chuckle.

"Anyway, Mimi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you really like Matt, or do you feel the same way Izzy feels about youHHHnjb c j" this question made Mimi freeze up.

"Mimi? You ok? Hello, Mimi?" TK asked as he waved his hand in front her face.

"I'm… I'm not sure…" Mimi mumbled at a very low volume, small enough that she was barely heard.

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure? Its either you love him or me, so which is it?" Matt asked, quite angry.

"I don't know… I just don't!" she screamed as she held her head in pain.

"Well when you do know, let me know, until then we're through. Later" Matt got up and walked out the door with his bag.

"MATT WAIT!" she screamed after him, but he shut the door before she had chance. Mimi began to tear up. Sora crawled over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok Mimi, if matt is gonna make you choose something this important when you're unsure, he isn't the one for you." Sora comforted her as she rubbed her back in a "Your my best friend" way.

"Th-thanks Sora, you really are my best friend."

"Ok, since you can't really answer your question, let's ask her another one." Suggested TK

"Ok… oh I got it! Mimi, when was the last time you went to a hot spring?" Tai asked again.

"Why would you ask that?" she replied confused.

"Just answer the question…"

"Alright, the last time I was at a hot spring, was that time in the Digital World at Devimon's Mansion."

"Wow that was like 4 years ago!" TK blurted out.

"Hey? Why don't we go to the hot springs after were done? There's one just on the other side of town the size of a lake, and they stay open till mid night" Tai suggested.

"OOOOooo I would absolutely love to!" Mimi cheered.

"How do you know about that?" Kari asked him.

"Where did you think I went after exams? I needed something to take away all the stress!"

"I want to know one thing… there are different sides for the boys and girl right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah of course" he replied with a smile.

"Ok then, let's go after this is done. Sora truth or dare?" Mimi asked her.

"Um, truth"

"Are you glad or disappointed that there is a wall for the boys and girls side at the hot springs?" she asked with a smirk, which made her blush.

"GLAD OF COURSE MIMI!"

"Well I'm not…" Davis mumbled. Kari had heard him say that.

"DAVIS YOU PERVERT!" she screamed before slapping him, hard. Everyone laughed.

"Don't even try Davis, the wall is 12 feet tall, 2 feet thick and its as slippery as a greased banana peel." Tai pointed out. Davis just pouted cuddled in a ball.

"Anyway, Kari truth or dare?" Said Sora.

"Dare"

"I dare you to… SLAP DAVIS AGAIN!" she said happily.

"Gladly!" she said almost evily. She crawled over to the pouting Davis and slapped him across the face again. Now he had 2 red hand prints on his face. "Ahhh that felt good. Davis Truth or dare?"

"Depends on who's talkin. And I'm not in the mood to be slapped again. Truth" he replied bitterly.

"Ok, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Um, well… one time in 3rd grade, I… I kinda… well the school bully ran me up the flagpole by my underwear…" he hung his head in shame.

"Oh yeah, I remember Casey, yeah she was one of the most fearsome people in the whole class" Kari teased, and everyone busted out laughing.

"Yolei, truth or dare?"

"Um, Dare I guess."

"I Dare you to Kiss me"

"YIPPE!" she screamed as she jumped on him and kissed him. After about a minute, they both stopped and got up.

"Well that was pleasant! Last but not least, TK Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Dare"

"I dare you to run around the room in a circle for 1 minute singing the most ridicules tune you know."

" Uh ok…" TK got up out of his spot and took a deep breath then began to run around in a circle and sang…

"**I was having a yucky day  
>But now, woo, woo, I get to play.<br>Other digimon were so mean,  
>The nastiest you've ever seen.<br>I don't need them not at all,  
>My brand new friend's a big pink ball.<br>Running here and running there  
>Like a hyper teddy bear.<strong>

**Roar!**

**Happy doodle, oh, what fun,  
>I wish I had a chocolate bun,<br>Or a cookie, or a cake,  
>Or a minty chocolate shake.<br>Who needs snacks? I have a toy,  
>My pretty bally, huh, what a joy!<strong>

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.**

**I'm so happy, I don't care,  
>I'm still not wearing underwear!"<strong>

Everyone exploded into a wave of laughter while TK sat down and blushed intensely.

"TJ WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Davis said laughing on the floor.

"I heard Cody's girlfriend Suzie singing it when she was playing with her friends and digimon in the park."

"HEY SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Cody yelled blushing. "…yet."

"I heard that Cody"

"ANYWAY, shouldn't we be going to the hot springs? Everyone had a turn already"

"Yeah lets go!" Tai made a break for the door.

"HOLD ON TAI!" Kari warned him.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"Do you think you would wanna put on some clothes and wait for Cody and Izzy too?"

Tai was confused for a second, then remembered he was only wearing his boxers same as Izzy, and Cody had his clothes on inside out.

"That would be a good idea."

After a brief change of clothes, everyone grabbed a towel and left and got on the subway to the hot springs. After they got off they walked to a large building.

"So do we gotta pay for it or something?" TK asked Tai.

"Nope, it's just like the pool. We just gotta sign a sheet that says who we are and when we got here and leave." He replies.

After everyone went to the front desk and signed the sheet, they split up in the change rooms.


	10. An old friend, Thumb sucking and truth

**Boys side**

All the boys had taken off their clothes and jumped in the hot springs. Cody had wrapped a towel around his waist, until he got in the water.

"Come on Cody, there aren't any girls here, no one cares enough to look at you there anyway." Tai said reassuring him.

"Nope, not taking any chances…" he replied as he wadded to a secluded corner of the springs.

"He really is just like Joe, he did the same thing at Devimon's mansion last time remember?" Izzy points out.

"I thought that was TK?" Tai asked.

"Nope, that was Joe. Matt made me get in first because he thought I was shy." He replied.

"Awww wittle TF is scaredy cat." Davis teased in a baby voice.

"Davis, 1, being scared is different from being shy, 2, I was 8 and half the stuff there was terrifying to me, including some of my friends… and 3 ITS T-K!" he pointed out to him.

"Wait… who was scary?" Izzy asked him.

"Uh, I'd rather not say…" he replied sheepishly as he lowered his head into the water, blowing bubbles.

"Tell us, or I'll show Kari that picture of you sucking your thumb" Tai threatened with a grin.

"OK OK! I was scared of… Mimi and Sora…" he admitted.

"Why were you scared of them? If anyone you should have been scared of Joe, he's not exactly the coolest person in the world..."

"Getting back to TC, why were you scared of them?" Davis asked.

"Not saying… and how much brain power does it take to remember T-K?" he answered.

"Thumb sucking" Tai warned him.

"ALRIGHT! I was scared of them because they were girls…" he answered shyly.

"Because they were girls? What's that gotta do with anything?" Izzy asked.

"I was 8, when your 8 girls have coodies."

"Ah. But wait, if you were scared of girls, why weren't you scared of Kari?" Tai asked, almost knowing what he was going to say.

"Well…" he started to blushing.

"I can answer that… He was totally in** love** with her so he wasn't scared of her in the least." Izzy answered for him, which in turn made him blush again.

"HEY!"

"Oh come on we all heard it when you yelled it at the pool." Cody pointed out.

TK just blushed and lowered his head in the water even lower so only his hair was only visible while the other boys just laughed. Little did they know that an old friend wasn't far from them.

"Huh? Oh hey guys over here!" the boy called from across the water.

Everyone turned their attention to the voice and were shocked to find out who it was.

"WILLIS!" the all cheered.

"Willis what are you doing here in Japan?" TK asked as they all swam over to him.

"Well I'm here to visit you guys, and apparently someone's in love with Kari" he joked at TK which, in turn, made blush again and the boys laugh again.

"Well actually, I'm dating Kari now, so as Davis would say it, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

"Aw, oh well I guess that leaves Yolei for me!" He said almost as happy.

"Sorry, but she's dating me, so hands of Lover boy." Davis said, surprisingly jealous.

"Is there any girls here that you guys aren't dating?"

"Well, Mimi is single. But Matt just dumped her like an hour ago. So I don't believe she'll be up to date anyone anytime soon"

"Oh, then I guess I'll just have to get a girlfriend in Colorado. By the way can I crash with you guys tonite? The hotel I booked won't have my room available till tomorrow."

"Sure, most of the Digdestined are spending their time at mine and Kari's apartment since her birthday was a few days ago"

"Oh yeah, Izzy emailed me about that a few months ago. That's also the other reason I'm here cause I have a present for her too"

"Really what is it?"

"You'll see…"

**Girls side**

Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei had all wadded into the hot springs and were now at neck level with it.

"Ahh this feels SO good. I haven't been I a hot spring in years." Mimi cheered.

"And one so big, I mean Tai wasn't kidding when he said it was the size of a lake." Kari added.

"Well, may I be the first to say that this is so relaxing!" Yolei said happily.

"Yeah, I mean this is probably the best hot spring I have ever been in." Sora cheered.

"So anyway Mimi, what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna give Izzy a chance?" Kari asked.

"Well Kari I'm not sure… I mean, he's really nice and smart and cute but… I just don't think that I can handle a boyfriend right now. What if he tries to break up with me like Matt did?"

"Oh come on, your pretty, your kind, your sincere, and you'll be the first girl that techno geek ever dated, he'd be crazy break up with you"

"You do make a good point there… maybe I should ask him out tomorrow, I mean what have I got to lose?"

"That's the spirit, good for you Mimi" Yolei cheered for her.

"Hey guys, why don't we play a little game of truth? The guys can't hear us over there so what's the harm?" Sora suggested.

"I'm in" Said Mimi

"Me too" Kari followed.

"Me three" Yolei added.

"Alright then, remember that any questions we ask are gonna be about our boyfriends… or Mimi's case, Izzy."

"Kari you pick the first question." Said Yolei.

"Ok, um… what was the nicest thing your boyfriend has ever done for you?"

"OH, OH me first! One time when Tai and I were little kids like 8 or something, He and I were playing in the park. I was wearing a new pink t-shirt and a white skirt my mom just bought me. We were playing tag and I was chasing him, then I triped and fell in a puddle of mud. He asked if I was ok, I told him I was fine but my mom was gonna kill me for messing up my new clothes. That's when Tai had an idea. He pulled me over to the lake and told me to jump in. I didn't know where this was going but I did as he said. After I came out of the lake he told me to go behind a bush and take my clothes off. I told him forget it. But then he said he'd give me HIS clothes while mine dried in the sun. I asked him if he was sure about it, he said "Your my best friend Sora, and best friends would do anything for each other if they needed it". So I went behind a bush and so did he and I took and put on his usual blue t-shirt and brown shorts, all Tai had on was his underwear and his goggles. I said "Tai this is probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me, thank you so much" and then I hugged him but he lost his balance and we fell to the ground, but we just laughed about it."

"Wow did anyone see you two?" Kari asked.

"Well, Matt did, he was walking through the park with TK to take him home and he saw as and exploded laughing when he saw me in Tai's clothes and Tai half naked. TK just turned around."

"That mom of his sure taught him well didn't she?" Kari joked. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway Kari it's your turn, what's the nicest thing TK's ever done for you?"

"Well, there were a lot of nice things he's done for me, like that time I got stuck in the world of the dark ocean. But that's not the nicest thing; I think the nicest thing he ever did was that time in the digital world when I got sick and Tai went off to find some medicine. He never left my side even for a second, and when we got separated from Sora and got trapped in that sewer, he gave me his backpack to sleep under and, though he'd never admit it, he even tried to wake me up with a kiss like in sleeping beauty. And he had no idea I was awake when he did that and to this day he still doesn't. It was the sweetest thing he ever did for me." She said sighing with happiness.

"AWWW, THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" Yolei squealed.

"I can't believe he'd do that for you!" Mimi cheered.

"Well anyway it's your turn Yolei"

"Oh yeah, well the nicest thing Davis ever did for me was… uh… wow, I don't know, up until this afternoon we practically hated each other…" she said, kind of depressingly. "Oh I got it! Well one time in 2nd grade, there was this bully that was in 5th grade. He always picked on the little kids, mainly me. He also picked on Davis a lot too. One day, he had herded me and him into a corner. He was about to hit one of us, when Davis stood up and kicked his… unmentionable spot. He then told me that I was safe now. I thanked him for that a million times that day, all he did was blush and say I was welcome. I'll never forget that day… " she said happily.

"What happened to make you 2 hate each other?" Kari asked confused.

"Well, the day after, Davis learned from his sister that girls have coodies and he started making fun of me. Then I punched him in the stomach and then the fighting began."

"Wow, so that's why Davis hated you so much" Sora says shocked.

"Yep, anyway Mimi, your turn."

"Ok, what was the nicest thing Izzy did for me? Hm… oh I know. It was during our first encounter in the digital world after vile island had split into a bunch of pieces. We were trying to find a way to find the others. We found this cave and we went in its entrance. And, like usual, he just sat down and started typing stuff on his computer, plus he kept ignoring me. Son I got made and ran into the labyrinth and I started to sulk and tentomon came with me. Unfortunately the cave was guarded by Centarumon and he was under the control of a black gear. So he started chasing me and Tentomon until he got us cornered. Then Izzy burst through the wall with Palmon and she and Tentomon destroyed the black gear and he returned to normal. He then helped me to my feet and hugged me, apologizing for ignoring me. He would not shut up. So I kissed him and he fainted." She said with a smile.

"Aw, Izzy DID have his first kiss, I guess I owe Tai 20 bucks…" Sora sighed.

All the girls laughed.

"Well, let's get back to the game shall we?"

"Ok" they all answer.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**That's it for this chapter. Will Izzy and Mimi get together? Will Willis get a girlfriend? Will TK get over the embarrassment of his thumb sucking picture? To find out the answers, keep read!**


	11. The return of the digimon

After an hour at hot springs with some Truth with the girls and making fun of TK with the guys, the digidestined a Willis all get out, threw on their clothes, and exited(disturbingly at the same time).

"Huh? Oh my gosh Willis! When did you get here?" Kari cheered as she hugged him, which made TK growl with jealousy.

"Hi Kari, it's been a while. I just got here this afternoon, by the way Tai said I could crash with you for tonite, I hope that's ok" he said with a smile.

"Of course its ok, we haven't seen you since we were in New York to visit Mimi. By the way, where are Terriermon and Lopmon?"

"Oh they're at the Digimon Summer festival."

"Huh? What's that?" everyone asked.

"Terriermon told me about it. One week a year, every Digimon, no matter where they are, returns to the Digital world for one week of celebrating the Digidestined's victory over Apocolymon. It's basically a carnival for Digimon"

"Oh so that's what they meant when they said they had to stay in the digital world for a while." Said Tai.

"Yep, anyway can you guys show me around tomorrow? I've never been to japan before." He admitted

"Sure, for now let's just get back to the apartment and go to sleep. I'm tired." Cody yawned.

"Same, that hot spring was the best and it made me all sleepy" Yolei stretched her arms as she too yawned.

"Alright, then we better move and catch the last subway, or we'll be walking home" Tai points out as he looks at his watch.

Everyone screamed, then ran full throttle for the subway station, just catching the last subway back to the other side of town.

"Well that was… close" says Izzy, who was now out of breath. He turned his head and saw a familiar face not too far from them. "Matt?"

Everyone heard Izzy say Matt's name and turned to see him. Matt noticed them as well.

"Matt why are you on the subway?" Mimi asked, a little depressed.

"I should ask you that question, but since you asked I came here so I could get some new guitar strings." He replies. "But more importantly, I came here to find you so I could apologize. Mimi I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that and pressured you into choosing between me and Izzy. I really shouldn't have done that and I'm truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he said with a sincere voice, taking her hands.

"Matt, you know I have the crest of sincerity, so I can tell when someone's being sincere, and you were definatly sincere, so of course I'll forgive you." She said with a smile cracking on her face.

"Great, so will you go out with me again? I promise I won't ever put you on the spot like that…"

"Alright Matt, I'll take you back." She hugged him happily.

"Can't say I'm surprised, everyone with the Ishida gene has a way of getting the girls to forgive them" TK points out.

"I'm sorry to say this Mimi, but I can't come back to the apartment. I have an all night concert." Matt says as he lets go of her.

"Ok then we'll all come with you." She says happily.

"I hate to say it but you can't come, it's an 18 and over club where the concert is."

"Then how the heck did you book your band there? Your only 16!" Sora asks as if she suspected something.

"Weeeeell… I kinda faked an ID saying I was 19…" he admitted blushing and looking away.

"Of course, Matt the mischief Maker strikes again" TK joked.

"Plus I barely look 19 there's no way you guys would pass for even 18, especially not Cody… or Tai."

"HEY! WHY NOT ME?" Tai snapped at him.

"Yeah, why not Ta- oh right now I'm caught up" Said a now grinning Kari.

"I think it may be because you have a fuse so short that you would have to stick the flame in the bomb to light it." Cody said smirking.

"HEY!"

"See?" he said to the other Digidestined. They all laughed.

"Oh look our stop, let's go!" he said hoping that would change the subject.

Everyone got off the subway and walked back to the apartment after parting ways with Matt. When they opened the door, the lights were off.

"Tai, did you turn the lights off when we left?" Asked a nervous Kari.

"No, why are they off now?" He said, just as nervous.

Suddenly they heard a crush coming from Tai and Kari's room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sora screamed, grabbing hold of Tai's shirt.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out!" Davis said marching for the door.

"Be careful sweety" Yolei called out to him, causing the digidestined to chuckle again and Davis to blush. He slowly reached for the door, everyone watching him closely. He grabbed the handle and turned it. He slowly opened the door and saw the lights were off in there too. Davis hit the light switch and they were amazed at what they saw.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY KARI!" Everyone's Digimon cheered. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Palmon, Salamon, DemiVeemon, Upamon, Poromon and even Terriermon and Lopmon were there holding onto a banner saying "Happy Birthday!" and a large cake right next to them.

"You guys, this is so nice!" Kari says with a kind voice. "But if you had done this 3 days ago it would have been better"

"Sorry Kari, but the Digimon Summer Festival is mandatory for all Digimon and we couldn't ditch or we would be instantly deleted." Salamon said.

"That's ok, but why are you in rookie form Salamon? You should still be Gatomon even when you go through the Digital portal."

"This is how I got permission to leave early, I was put in charge of all the work for the festival before me and the others got to leave and now I'm exhausted." She said, plopping down on the ground.

"Even with all of us helping her, it still took 4 days to do everything" Hawkmon pointed out,

"Aw, Salamon you did all that work just to be here for me?" she asked as she began to tear up.

"Of course Kari, you're the best friend I ever had, now if you'll excuse me…" she fainted and Kari picked her up into her arms.

"Thank you so much Salamon." She hugged the little dog-like Digimon. "How about you guys just take all the party stuff and I'll put Salamon in bed."

Kari placed Salamon in the cat bed she normally slept in while the others took all the party stuff out of there room and set it up in the living room. After Kari came out they all partied like they did before 3 nights ago.

"Hey guys wanna play truh or dare again?" Yolei asked. She glared at her boyfriend as if saying "You better agree with me" which, even for him, he quicjly caught on.

"Yeah I wanna play again…" Davis said nervously.

"Actually I'd rather play truth or dare "American Version"" Said Willis.

"What's the American version?" asked TK.

"It's different, because it has different options. The options you can choose to do are Truth, Dare, Promise to Repeat or Disgusting Dish."

"What are those?" asked Kari.

"I'll explain each option when someone chooses it."

"Ok, how about the digimon play in our room and we play out here" Tai suggested.

"Ok!" the digimon cheer as they open the door and go inside.

"Guys keep the noise down, Salamon is still asleep." Kari says as they close the door.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Hope you guys are liking the story. Keep reading. I should be putting up a Christmas story soon so keep an eye on the other stories I'm writing too!**


	12. Ms Kamiya's cooking, a stomach bomb

"OK so who goes first?" Cody points.

"How about we let Kari go first again, this is her party…well her second one." Said TK.

"OK, uh TK, Truth, Dare, Promise to Repeat or Disgusting Dish?" she asked the blonde.

"Let's see… Promise to repeat."

"That's when the person who picked promise to repeat has to say whatever the person who asked says." Willis points out.

"Ok, TK you have to say… "I, TK Takaishi, am in love with Kari Kamiya and I'm going to take her to dinner tomorrow at the most expensive restaurant in town.""

"Do I have to?" he pleaded.

"Yes! Yes you do!"

"Fine… I, TK Takaishi, am in love with Kari Kamiya and I'm going to take her to dinner tomorrow at the most expensive restaurant in town."

"OH THANK YOU TK! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A FANCY, EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT!" The brunette cheers as she hugs him.

"Yeah, of course honey… Davis truth, dare, promise to repeat or disgusting dish?"

"I'll go with Disgusting dish" he answers

"That's when the person who asks the question creates a gross dish of food and the person who chose it to eat and they have to eat every bit of it." Willis adds.

"Oh this is gonna be fun…" The blonde says before he gives an evil laugh.

"Bring it on TT, my stomach can handle anything!" Boasted Davis as he made a macho stance.

"Oh can it? Kari do you still have any more of that food your mom made?"

"Yeah it's in the fridge why- oh, now I'm caught up. Go for it" she said with an evil smirk.

TK got up and walked over to the fridge. He took out the container with the food in it and scooped it out onto a plate, which he then placed in front of Davis, holding his breath the entire time.

"Oh this looks yummy!" Davis picked up the spoon that was next to it and took a large bit of it and shoved it in his mouth. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" he cheered before shoveling the rest of it in his mouth. The rest of the Digidestined watched in disgust at the burgundy head. Within the next few minutes he had completely eaten the plate of un-identifiable food and was licking the plate clean.

"Un- believable… someone actually likes moms cooking…" Said a now grossed out Tai.

"Yeah, most people can't even get it down their throats." Kari added.

"Just you wait, he'll be rushing for a toilet in about 10 minutes…" Said Izzy, remembering the last time he ate Ms. Kamiya's food.

"Moving on, Tai truth, dare, promise to repeat or disgusting dish?" Davis said, getting back to the game.

"Promise to repeat" the bushy-headed brunette replied.

"Ok, say this… "I, Tai Kamiya, fail in comparison to Davis Motomiya in Soccer and I still watch pokemon!""

"NO WAY! I'D SOONER EAT MY MOM'S COOKING!" he argued.

"Say it or the entire school finds out when we go back next month." Davis gave an evil smirk.

"I hate you… I, Tai Kamiya, fail in comparison to Davis Motomiya in Soccer and I still watch pokemon!"

The rest of the digidestined started laughing, but none more so than Willis.

"Why is he laughing so hard?" Asked Mimi.

"Well, I would say it's because Tai said he likes pokemon in front of him for the first time and it's not AS funny to us because we heard it before." Izzy states.

"Well. Since he thinks this is so funny, Willis, truth, dare, promise to repeat or disgusting dish?" Tai asks bitterly

"I'm gonna go with Dare" Willis answers, still laughing.

"Well, I dare you to run around the room in your boxers singing TK's little song he sung earlier." He says smirking.

"Well what's the song?"

TK pulls out a pad of paper and writes down the song then hands it to Willis. Upon reading it he instantly blushes.

"Y-You don't ACTUALLY expect me to run around in my boxers singing this do you?" he says desperately.

"Hey, I did and it wasn't too bad… except I had all my clothes on." Said TK, smiling.

"Fine…" Willis then took off his clothes exposing his grey boxers. He picked up the sheet of paper and runs around singing what was on it…

"Uh…_I was having a yucky day  
>But now, woo, woo, I get to play.<br>Other digimon were so mean,  
>The nastiest you've ever seen.<br>I don't need them not at all,  
>My brand new friend's a big pink ball.<br>Running here and running there  
>Like a hyper teddy bear.<em>

_Roar!_

_Happy doodle, oh, what fun,  
>I wish I had a chocolate bun,<br>Or a cookie, or a cake,  
>Or a minty chocolate shake.<br>Who needs snacks? I have a toy,  
>My pretty bally, huh, what a joy!<em>

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha._

_I'm so happy, I don't care,  
>I'm still not wearing underwear!<em>"

Everyone in the room laughed, except TK.

"Was it that funny when I did it?" the blonde asked, slightly blushing.

"No, not AS funny sweety, but was almost as funny" said Kari comforting him. TK just blushed more.

Willis stopped running and threw on his clothes again then sat down, with a red face.

"Well… that was embarrassing…" The other blonde said with a major blush on his face.

"Don't worry dude, we stopped teasing TK for it hours ago." Said Izzy.

"Yeah, besides it's my turn now so… Yolei truth, dare, promise to repeat or disgusting dish?"

"Well… I think I'll go with…" She was about to say which, until Davis started making strange noises. "Uh, Davis, are you ok?"'

"Nope… my stomach, feels like it's about to… explode!" he said clutching his stomach with both arms.

"He doesn't look so good." Said Willis.

"Davis, maybe you should go to the bathroom." Yolei helped him to his feet.

"Davis you better get there on time, your still wearing my clothes" Tai warned him.

"Thank you, the amount of concern you have is astounding" he said sarcastically.

All of a sudden he passed out.

"DAVIS!" Yolei screamed.

Everyone rushed over to him. He was totally pale.

"I think we better take him to the hospital!"

"But all the subway stations are closed for the night!" TK reminded him.

"Ok, we'll just take him in my car" said Tai.

Everyone froze.

"Is that a good idea? You don't exactly have a clean driving permit…" Said sora.

"I know that, but do we have any other choice? I'm the only one who can drive"

"What about me?" Asked Mimi.

"Your licence is only valid in America, remember?"

"Oh right…"

"What about me? I'm a licenced driver" asked Sora.

"I WANNA DRIIIIIVE!" Tai yelled in a little kid whining voice.

"Alright, your faster anyway."

"YES! Yolei and Sora help me get him in, the rest of you stay here and watch the Digimon."

"Why should we watch them? There Able to take care of themselv-" She was cut off by an explosion in Tai and Kari's room. DemiVeemon came out coughing smoke.

"Uh, I think we shouldn't have played with that chemistry set…" he said guiltily.

"Asked, and answered." She said sighing.

DemiVeemon then noticed Davis white as a sheet. "What's wrong with Davish?"

"He ate my mom's cooking…" said Tai as he threw the burgundy head over his shoulder.

"Oh that's not good… Take me with you guys." He then jumped in Sora's arms.

"Alright we'll take you with us. Come on Tai, let's get him in the car."

Tai(who was carrying Davis), Sora, Yolei and DemiVeemon ran out the door and down the stairs to Tai's car. It was a red, Audi R8. They helped Davis into the backseat and Yolei climbed in with him. Sora sat in the passenger's seat and Tai sat in the driver's seat and they drove off full speed towards the hospital.

"Hang on Davis, we'll get you some help" Said Yolei.

"Sora you better call the hospital and tell them we're on our way." Tai suggested.

"Good idea…" she pulled out her phone and informed the hospital on their arrival.

(Back to the apartment)

"Is Davis gonna be ok?" Asked Patamon.

"Oh, he'll be fine Patamon. They just need to pump his stomach." Said Willis.

"That sounds painful." Tentomon winced.

"Well it might be… but I'm sure he'll live." TK reassured them.

"He'll be fine, now what happened in there to cause an explosion." Asked Kari suspiciously.

All the Digimon just froze up.

"Well, we kinda…" Biyomon started.

!~~!~~!~~!FlashBack!~~!~~!~~!

(Biyomon's POV)

After we all left you guys so you could play ToD, wecame in here and we played hide and seek… that didn't last long because there wasn't a lot of space in there. So we played a game of Truth.

"OK who wants to go first?" Asked Agumon.

"Oh let me go first! Me first, Me first, Me first!" cheered a jumping Upamon.

"Ok, you go first" I told him.

"YAY! Ok, the question is… what is the tastiest thing you ever ate? Agumon?"

"I'll say Chocolate. Gabumon?"

"Salmon. Biyomon?"

"I gotta agree with you there… Palmon?"

!~~!~~!~~!End of flashback!~~!~~!~~!

"Can we skip that part?" Kari asked, impatiently.

"Oh yeah… anyway, after we played truth DemiVeemon decided to crawl up the desk. When he got up there he saw the chemistry set and brought it back to the floor. He opened it and started mixing the chemicals and… well, KABOOM!" Explained Biyomon.

"DemiVeemon, such a little terror…" said Mimi.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's all go to sleep and wait for Tai and the others to come back." Suggested Cody.

"Yeah that's a good idea, plus tonight we can sleep with our Digimon tonight" Said TK.

Everyone picked up their Digimon and went to sleep. As for Upamon, Poromon, Biyomon and Agumon, they just fell asleep on the couch.

(Back to the hospital…)

Tai, Sora and Yolei were outside the operation room, talking with the doctor Tai's family usually talked to.

"So Doc, Davis is gonna be fine right?" Asked the brunette.

"We'll know in about a minute. But what on earth could have happened to him Tai?" the doctor asked him.

"He ate my mom's cooking…" he answered.

"Oh, Tai how many times have I told you, don't let anyone eat your mom's cooking!" he scolded him, seeing as how he's dealt with this experience many times.

"I know, but can you get him back to normal?... well not normal but at least back to the way he was before?"

"Of course, now that I know what caused him to pass out, Davis will be fine, he just needs a stomach pump and some vitamins."

"Great, we'll be in the waiting room" Tai takes Sora and Yolei out of the hallway and into the waiting area.

"Tai, just out of curiosity, how many times have you rushed someone to the hospital because of your mom's food?" asked the red head.

"More times than I can count… My mom likes to see people eating her food…"

"Might I recommend you tell her that she can't cook to save her life? or anyone else's life!" Said the purple head.

"You don't get it, it makes her so happy to see someone enjoy her cooking… it's the only thing that keeps her going…"

"Well, if she keeps going she's eventually gonna KILL someone!"

"Your right, I'll tell her after she gets back. Anyway guys we should get some sleep before Davis wakes up…"

"Yeah, good call…"

And so, they all fell asleep in the seats provided, Tai and Sora leaned up against each other and Yolei just spread out on 3 seats.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Whaddo ya think? Pretty long chapter huh? Well I hope your having blast reading this story and don't even think I'm gonna stop now! Keff of vicious claweep reading!**


	13. Nuts for peanutbutter and apples

As the sun rose over Odaiba, Davis was waking up from his long sleep.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" Davis asked himself as he sat up from his bed.

"You passed out after eating that food TK put in front of you" said Yolei, who was right next to him.

"That would explain why my stomach feels like it was used for a punching bag." He said as he clutched his stomach.

"Davis, the doctor said you can go home today but you can't eat anything to upsetting to your stomach for 1 week" said Tai.

"And what would that leave me with?"

"Nothing but fruits, vegetables and ginger ale" Sora pointed out.

Davis was about to scream when DemiVeemon covered his mouth.

"Hold up…" Everyone put ear plugs in their ears and covered them with their hands.

"Ok go…"

Davis screamed at the tops of his lungs. It was so high pitched and loud it spread across all of Odaiba, shattering glass within a 5 mile radius and waking all the digidestined.

**(Back at the apartment)**

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT NOISE!" TK screamed holding his ears.

"IF I HAD TO GUESS, DAVIS FOUND OUT HE HAD TO EAT HEALTHY FOR A WEEK!" Kari shouted holding her own ears. "EVERYTIME SOMEONE ATE MOM'S COOKING THEY CAN ONLY EAT VEGETABLES, FRIUITS AND GINGER ALE!"

Everyone quickly caught on.

"WHEN WILL THAT ACURSED SCREAMING END!" Gabumon Cried.

"KNOWING DAVIS, WHEN HE CAN EAT JUNK FOOD AGAIN!" screamed Izzy.

Everyone burst into tears and began whaling too.

(At the hospital)

"YOLEI YOU HAVE TO QUIET HIM DOWN, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!" DemiVeemon yelled at her.

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled back. She then crawled on top of Davis and she kissed him, causing the screaming to come to a stop.

Everyone across Odaiba was relieved, including all the Digidestined and all the Digimon.

"Ahhhh that's better…" everyone said in relief.

"Davis, do me a favor… NEVER EAT TAI'S MOM'S COOKING EVER AGAIN! I was scared that you wouldn't live through it."

"Alright Yolei, I will never eat Ms. Kamiya's cooking ever again. And Tai…"

"Yeah I know I know, I'm telling her she can't cook when she gets back from Vegas." The brunette cut him off.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" Said Davis as he got out of bed and found that he was wearing a hospital robe.

"DAVIS!" Yolei shouted.

"What?"

"Your butt sticks out the back of that robe, walk backwards!" she screamed, causing both to blush. Davis immediately turned around and walked backwards to the bathroom in his hospital room.

(Back to the apartment)

The phone was ringing, and Kari is answering it.

"Hello?... oh hi Tai… He is? That's great… hahahahaha it is funny when someone's butt sticks out of their robe… ok I'll tell them, and on your way back let Sora drive… oh quit your whining… later Tai." They both hung up. "That was Tai, he said that Davis is fine now and they're on their way home. But Davis can't have anything but fruits and vegetables so we have to hide anything that's sweet."

"Does this mean we have to eat all the cake?" asked Patamon happily.

"Yes, don't leave a crumb" she said giving the rest of the cake to the Digimon. "Just leave some for Salamon, she hasn't woken up yet. I can't believe she could sleep through Davis' screams."

"WE WILL!" said all the digimon before diving head first for the cake.

After the cake was almost gone, Salamon had just woken up. She looked around and saw she was in Kari's bed. She got up and walked over to the door. It was closed and she couldn't reach the handle. Then she yelled out for someone to open the door. Kari walked over and opened the door for her then picked her up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kari said cheerfully.

"Morning Kari, how'd ya like the surpise party?" she asked.

"I loved it, I can't believe you went to so much trouble for me. Thank you so much Salamon." She then hugged her tighter.

"Uh, Kari, Kari… KARI!" She yelled, unable to breath.

"Oh sorry…" she then loosened her grip on Salamon.

"Where are the rest of the Digimon?" she asked.

"Eating the cake so Davis cant… long story."

"WHAT!" She screamed. "LET ME AT 'UM!" she then dove out of Kari's arms and into the cake eating what was left of it. There was but one piece left and Patamon and Salamon both wanted it.

"Hands of Patammon this one's mine!" Salamon threatened.

"Yeah you wish, and since you're a rookie like the rest of us your just as weak so you can't threaten us." He said grinning.

"Oh really?" Salamon began to glow with light.

"Salamon Digivolve to… **Gatomon!"**

"What was that about being weak?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh…" he said nervously. He then grabbed the cake and made a break for the bedroom, but Gatomon was faster and cut him off. She stood in front of the door blocking it. Patamon tried to slow down but couldn't and he ended up sending the cake flying towards Gatomon, which spilled all over her. She was covered head to toe in cake and icing.

"Patamon?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"YOUR DEAD MEAT!" She screamed at him before lunging forward.

Patamon then flew away, Gatomon about to chase after him but Kari grabbed her before she could make a move.

"Gatomon, you can kill Patamon later, first let's get you cleaned up." She said holding her by the fur on her back.

"THANKS FOR THE HELP!" Patamon screamed while at the same time hiding under TK's hat. Gatomon shot him a killing glare, and he pulled the hat over his face and began to shake with fear.

"I throw you party and you repay me with a bath…" Gatomon muttered as Kari carried her into the bathroom.

"Come on, I'm not giving you a bath but I am wiping you down with a hot washcloth, then whatever's left you can lick off." Said Kari as she place her down on the counter. She then turned on the water and tested it until she felt it was right, then placed a washcloth into it until it was wet, then wringed it out and began wiping the cake and frosting off of Gatomon.

"AHHHH!" Gatomon screamed.

"Oh come on, its not that hot" said Kari, giggling.

"I know, that cloth is still wet!" she screamed, making Kari laugh.

After a few minutes, Kari had almost completely cleaned Gatomon off.

"Ok Gatomon, im all done, you can get the rest now" she said as she threw the cloth in the hamper.

"Ok, would you mind?" she said blushing and pointing to the door.

"Oh right sorry…"

Kari then made her way to the door and closed it, then Gatomon began to clean herself… in a way only a Cat can…

**(Outside the bathroom)**

"So is Gatomon still mad?" asked Patamon.

"Well, she was using my mom's nail file on her claws and talking about scratching you into a hundred tiny pieces… so I'd say yeah, she's mad." Kari answered.

"OH MAN SHE IS GONNA KILL ME!" Patamon Screamed.

"Yes, yes she is." Said Kari.

"Not helping…" Said TK.

"Not lying." She said back.

"Ok, Patamon here's watcha do, you walk up to her and say "Gatomon I am so so SO sorry I spilled cake over you and please please PLEASE don't kill me!" and then she will take pity on you." said TK.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because he did that same thing at my 9th birthday and said the exact same thing and I took pity on him. Isn't that right TK…" she said smirking, Making TK blush.

"Well ok if you say so…" Patamon flew into the air and opened the door and flew in.

"NO PATAMON NOT YET! SHE'S STILL-" Kari was cut off by Gatomon's screams, followed by the swift motion sound of Gatomon's claws swiftly slicing through the air. (Patamon came in at a bad time hehehe). Patamon then dizzily walked out of the room with 3 huge scratch marks on his face. He then plopped down on the floor.

"-cleaning herself…" Kari finished.

"I'll get the first aid kit…" said Agumon as he walked into the kitchen, returning a minute later with a red case in his hands (Or paws or whatever he heck that dinosaur digimon has).

"Thanks Agumon, Patamon you'll feel a slight sting…" Said Kari as she took out some ointment and rubbed it on his scratch. Instantly after application, Patamon jumped up and screamed very high pitched, much like Davis's scream. After a minute of screaming and flying around like crazy, Patamon calmed down.

"I'm not sure which was worse, Gatomon's scratch or that stuff you put on my face!" Patamon whined as he plopped down on the couch.

"That's what you get for going in on her while she was cleaning herself." Said Kari.

Just then, Gatomon walked out of the bathroom and Patamon turned white.

"Now that I'm clean… PATAMON YOUR TOAST!" She screamed as she lunged towards him.

Patamon screamed and flew away from Gatomon, all the Digidestined and Digimon sighing. Then, Tai, Sora, Yolei, Davis and DemiVeemon walked in the door.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon cheered.

"Sora!" Biyomon cheered.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered.

All three Digimon jumped into thei partners arms.

"Hey guys, how'd you guys do without us?" said Tai as he swung Agumon around playfully.

"We did good, but same can't be said for those two…" Said Mimi as she pointed to Gatomon and Patamon running around.

"What happened between them?" Asked Sora.

"Where to begin… let's see, first they got in a fight where Patamon called Salamon weak…" Said TK.

"Then he spilled cake all over her when he was trying to get away with it…" Izzy added.

"And finally, Patamon went into the bathroom when Gatomon was… Cleaning herself, and now she's about to kill him!" Cody finished.

"I'm on it…" Tai said walking into the kitchen and taking a box out from the cabinet.

"Of course, how could I forget that!" said Kari, smacking her forehead in stupidity.

Tai then gave the box at quick shake, which got Gatomon's attention instantly. She stopped chasing Patamon and ran up to Tai with a big smile on her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked giddily.

"Yep, Super Kitty Mega Catnip, enjoy." he said as he pours some of it out on the floor.

"YIPPEEEE!" She cheered as she rolled around in it on the floor, very cutely.

"AWWWW so cute!" all the girls cheered as they watched the cat-like digimon roll around on the floor.

"Ok Patamon, your safe now, once the Catnip wears off she'll have forgotten everything that happened to her today" said Tai as he placed the box of catnip back in the cabinet.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH TAI, YOU'RE A SAINT!" Patamon cheered as he jumped onto Tai's stomach.

"Uh you're welcome…" he replied. He then took him off of his stomach and placed him back under TK's care.

After about 30 minutes, the Catnip had worn off and Gatomon had fallen asleep, cover with it. The other Digimon and the Digidestined were all eating lunch at the time while at the same time awaiting Gatomon's awakening.

"Wow, she is cute when she sleeps." said Patamon, before he took a drink of his milk.

"What was that Patamon?" asked TK.

Patamon choked on his milk and then spit it away from the table _.'Did I say that outloud?'_ Patamon thought with a blush appearing on his face. "Oh it was nothing TK" he said embarrassingly before scarfing down his PB&J sandwich.

"Alright, and don't scarf down a PB&J sandwich or your mouth will stick shut…" he said as he went back to eating his own sandwich.

Patamon just mumbled something unidentifiable.

"Your mouth is shut closed isn't it…" he asked disappointingly.

Patamon just nodded, hanging his head in shame.

"Kari, you got any more milk? Patamon glued his mouth closed with peanut butter…" he said as he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Patamon felt an evil presence behind him. He turned around hoping it wasn't who he thought it was, but sadly it was. He turned to see Gatomon dripping wet in the milk he spat out a moment ago. Boy was he in trouble now. Patamon was so scared that he had swalled the sandwich had shut his mouth closed.

"H-hey Gatomon, whats up?" Patamon stuttered.

"Ordinarily I would kill you right about now, but since you drenched me in _milk _I'll let it slide.

"W-Wow that's so nice…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get myself cleaned up, and don't even think about coming in on me again" she teased as she walked off again.

'_She remembers that?'_ He thought.

After about a half hour Gatomon came out of the bathroom, licking her paws.

"Ah, that was a tasty bath" she said dreamily.

Then, Patamon flew up to her.

"So, Gatomon, are we cool?" he asked.

"After this… **LIGHTNING PAW!**" She screamed as she threw a punch at Patamon, sending him flying towards a wall. She then walked over to him as he plopped onto the ground. "Now, we're cool" she then offered him a paw, which he gladly accepted.

"Gatomon what the heck was that about?" Kari screamed from the kitchen.

"Revenge is a dish best well beaten."

The rest of the digidestined and Digimon just shrugged and went back to their lunches, aside from Davis, who was given only an apple to eat. He continued to stare at it and would not stop.

"Davis, No matter how much you stare at it it's not gonna change into something else." Said Yolei.

"Rats…" he muttered. "I can't believe I spent half an hour staring at this thing for nothing…"

"Hey I've got an idea…" said Kari as she got up from table, taking Davis's apple and walked over to the Cabinet and took out the peanut butter. She then took a spoon out from the drawer and spooned a bit onto a plate then she peeled the apple and cut it into 8 pieces. She then placed it in front of Davis.

"What the heck is this?" Asked Davis.

"It's Apples and Peanut butter, This is how Tai got me and TK to eat our apples when we were kids. Just take a piece of apple and dip it in the peanut butter, then eat it." She said as she demonstrated.

"Oh yeah, I love peanut butter apples, hey if Davis won't eat it I will!" TK cheered as he reached for the plate, Kari smacking his hand making him pull it back.

"This is for Davis, not you TK" she said in a mocking tone.

"Well, let's see if this is any good…" Said Davis. He took a piece of apple then dipped it in the peanut butter and then threw it in his mouth.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about this isn't so- OH MY GOD THIS IS DELICIOUS!" he cheered as she rubbed his mouth in delight.

"Davis, lemme try, lemme try!" DemiVeemon cheered jumping up and down.

"NO WAY THIS IS MINE!" Davis barked lifting the plate away from the table.

"Can I still have some?" TK asked in a little kid voice.

"Alright…" she replied.

"And me too?" asked DemiVeemon with big adorable eyes.

"Ok, but you're gonna need to get me more apples, were all-" Before Kari could even finish, TK and DemiVeemon had bolted out the door and down the store and came back with 2 big bags of apples.

"-out…" she finished, stunned. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Wow, I never knew how much TK loved those things…" Said Tai

"Kari can you make them now, MAKE 'EM MAKE 'EM MAKE 'EM!" TK said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, MAKE 'EM MAKE 'EM MAKE 'EM!" DemiVeemon cheered jumping up and down like TK.

"And make me more, MAKE 'EM MAKE 'EM MAKE 'EM!" Davis said jumping up and down like the other 2.

"Ok, ok, just go sit down and wait…" said Kari with another sweat drop on her face. The three boys went and sat down at the table awaiting there snack.

"Wow, I can't tell which one is which, can you Izzy?" asked Mimi.

"No clue, and I'm the smart one…" he answered.

"Well I can't tell either, AND IM DATING ONE OF THEM!" Kari yelled as she peeled the apples.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you like that I added some PataGato in this one. Will Patamon and Gatomon start dating? Will TK, DemiVeemon and Davis get there apples and Peanut butter? Will Kari be able to find out which one is her boyfriend? Find out next time!**


	14. Willis's adventure

After everyone ate and the boys enjoyed their apples and peanut butter, they all decided to take Willis on a tour of Odaiba. They have taken him to the fair, the park and finally the mall. Everyone had split up into different parts of the mall, TK, Davis, Kari, Yolei and Willis had gone to a bunch of different stores. TK, Davis and Willis were forced to carry Kari and Yolei's purses and shopping bags while they tried on clothes.

"Man, anyone know how much longer that this is gonna take?" Davis asked, impatiently.

"Probably hours, the 2 of them have credit cards…" said TK sighing.

"Well, look on the bright side, we get to look at the girls in beautiful outfits, we're like beauty pagent judges." said Willis, taking a seat on the bench.

"Beauty pagent judges?" they both said in unison.

They both sat down next to Willis and looked up. They then imagined themselves in white tuxedo's at a table looking a Kari and Yolei on a runway in beautiful pink and purple evening gowns and matching heels. They then began drooling outside of their fantasy. Then Willis clapped his hands in front of both of their faces, causing them to snap back to reality but not before…

"PERFECT 10!" They shouted.

Everyone in the whole store started to stare at the boys. They both blushed and started rubbing the back of their heads embarrassingly.

"Sorry everyone, go back to… what you were doing before…" said Davis.

And soon every girl was back to looking at dresses and other stuff. The boys sighed in relief and slumped back into their seats while still blushing.

"Well that was embarrassing…" said TK.

"You're telling me…" agreed Davis.

"But were the fantasies better?" asked Willis.

"Yeah…" they both answered dreamily content.

"Well then I guess it was worth it." He told them.

"Yeah…" they answered again dreamily content.

"Hey boys, what do you boys think of these dresses?" asked Kari as she and Yolei walked out of the changing cubicles wearing the same dresses from TK and Davis's dream.

Both the boys began to drool again. But Willis stood up and walked over to them.

"Wow, you girls look fantastic, if you girls weren't taken I'd ask you out in an instant" said Willis smoothly, making both the girls blush and giggle.

"Why thank you Willis" said Kari.

"Your too kind" said Yolei.

"You're welcome." He replied. They all began laughing.

This in turn caused TK and Davis to become jealous.

'_You better not make a move on Kari buddy!'_ TK thought angrily.

'_Try anything with Yolei and I will kill you!'_ Davis thought, just as angrily.

"Hey guys wanna go get some lunch? I'm starved." said Kari.

Everyone agreed and headed to the food court. When they got there they saw that Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi were already sitting down eating lunch. They all got some lunch and sat down at the table next to them.

"Hey guys, how did you guys do?" asked Tai before stuffing a French fry in his face.

"Pretty good. Where's Izzy?" asked Kari.

"He walked by the computer store and… well that's all he needed to do…" replied Mimi.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Matt, when did you get here?" asked TK.

"I ran into Mimi when I came here for a new Mic. stand." He replied, taking a bite of pizza.

"That's cool, so what did you guys buy?" asked Sora.

"Well I got a new hat" said TK.

"I got a new soccer ball" said Davis.

"We got new dresses" replied Kari and Yolei.

"I got a good laugh at TK and Davis when they saw what Yolei and Kari in those dresses." said Willis with a small chuckle.

TK and Davis, who were drinking soda at the time, did a spit take.

"HEY!" they both yelled.

Everyone laughed while the two boys just blushed.

"Moving on, what did you guys get?" asked TK.

"Well, you know I got a new Mic. stand." said Matt.

"I got myself a new necklace see?" said Mimi. She then points out the pink Amethyst necklace around her neck.

"Wow Mimi, that necklace is so pretty, and it totally goes with your outfit" said Willis.

"AWWWW thanks Willis, that's a lot more then Matt said about it."

Matt then choked on his pizza and began coughing.

"You ok Matt?" asked TK concerned.

"Oh yeah… just perfect" he replied in between coughs.

"Ok, so what did you get Tai?" asked Kari.

"Oh, nothing…" he replied, scarfing French Fries down his throat.

"Yes you did, there's a bag right beside you." Sora pointed to the small brown bag beside his leg.

"Oh, that bag, there's nothing in it" he said blushing.

"Really…"said Willis, "Then, why is there a Pokemon box set with seasons 1-13 in here?" he asked smirking.

Tai's cheeks turned bright red and the rest of the Digidestined laughed.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, I did buy that, give me a break!" he said with his face still red as a cherry. Everyone just snickered. "So Sora what did you buy?"

"Oh nothing, just some perfume." She replied. Tai then began to take a small whiff of Sora.

"It smells really good."

"Tai, I'm not wearing it right now." Everyone began laughing again.

"Hey, I just noticed something, where's Cody?" asked Yolei.

"Oh he's over there with his girlfwiend" Matt replied in a lovey-dovey tone and pointing in a direction away from the table.

Everyone looked over in the direction Matt pointed at and sure enough, Cody was sitting at a table for 2 across from a brunette girl with pig tails, a white t-shirt under a pink vest and pink Kapris shorts and pink and white sneakers.

"Is that the girl that Cody asked out during that game of truth or dare… what's her name… Suzie?" asked Davis.

"Yep, she was here with her friend Rika while she was looking for a pair of fighting gloves." replied Tai. "Oh look there she is now" Tai then points to a red headed girl in a ponytail in the back, a white t-shirt with turquoise sleeves and a broken heart in the center, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Wow. She sure is something isn't she Willis? Willis? Hello?" TK began waving his hands in front of Willis's face and then noticed him drooling like he did before and staring at Rika. He then snapped back to reality.

"You say something TK?" he said innocently.

"You like Rika don't you" Davis blurt out with an evil smirk.

"Well Duh! She is smokin hot!" He admits.

"Then go ask her out already, your drooling on my lunch" said Mimi angrily.

"Willis, you won't wanna do that-" Tai warned him, only to be cut off by Sora.

"Tai don't be insensitive, go get her Willis" said Sora, covering Tai's mouth.

"Alright, be right back guys." Willis then walks up to Rika and begins to talk to her. Then Izzy walks up to them.

"Hey guys" Izzy says.

"Izzy go get an ice pack for me will ya?" Tai ordered uncovering his mouth from Sora's hand.

"Why?" he asked confused.

Suddenly, Willis came flying past everyone screaming until he made a huge impact into the wall. He slowly started sliding down to the wall and then plopped on the floor face first.

"That's why…" Tai points out.

"What the heck did she do that for?" Matt shouted.

"She doesn't like being asked out upfront and anyone who tries ends up going home with a very bad pain where the sun don't shine" he then gave a nervous shiver. Willis then started clutching his "area" in pain and started mumbling.

"She's feisty… now I want her… even more…" he spat out before collapsing.

"Let's get him to the mall ER." Tai ordered.

"Right!" they all shout.

The boys pick up Willis and sit him down at the table while the girls run to the mall Emergency Room, returning with a pair of nurses carrying a stretcher. The boys help Willis onto the stretcher and Tai and Matt carry him to the ER. When they arrive the nurses move Willis onto an X-ray machine, where the nurses take his shirt and shorts off and give him a quick x-ray while the others wait in the hall sitting on one of the benchs. About 10 minutes later, the nurse comes out with a sheet of paper.

"So, nurse is Willis gonna be ok?" asked Davis.

"Oh, he'll be fine, he just needs to keep an ice pack on his groin area for about 2 hours and then he'll be just perfect." She replies, taking a seat on the bench beside him. "By the way, how did he hurt himself again?"

"He tried hitting on Rika…" Tai answers with a sigh.

"Not again, I wish that these boys would learn not to hit on that girl or she will hit you…" she says with a tired sighed.

"Oh he's from America so he didn't know any better, and just how many guys try and hit on her a week?" asked Kari.

"Oh just, one or two, or four… dozen…" she replies.

"WOW, that girl gets asked out more than I do" said Mimi, stunned.

"Ah hem?" Matt coughed bitterly.

"I mean, more than I **used** to be asked out, he he he, cupcake?" she offers him blushing, hoping that would distract him.

"Mimi, you know cupcakes only work on Tai right?" he replies.

Tai then makes a grab for the cupcake, which Mimi pulled out of his reach. Then Tai began jumping up and down for the cupcake.

"See?"

"Good point…" Mimi then lowers her arm and gives him the cupcake, which he then gladly took and scarfed down. Tai then mumbled something that sounded like "Thanks Mimi".

"You're welcome Tai." She replies.

Suddenly, Willis's eyes open slowly and he sits up.

"Hey, looks like Willis is up." said Mimi, who was looking through the window in the hall.

"Ok, why don't you kids wait outside and I'll get him ready to take home." said the nurse as she stood up from the bench.

"Alright" they all agreed. The Digidestined then grabbed their stuff and walked down the hallway to the exit.

**(Inside the operation room)**

**(Willis's POV)**

I woke up and found myself in a hospital bed. I felt a major pain in my... area, and all I had on was my boxers. I looked around the room and found my clothes and shoes on the chair next to me. Suddenly, a cute nurse stands up from a chair and walks over to me.

"Oh good, your awake" she tells me, "People who take a direct blow from Rika usually don't wake up for a week"

Now I remember how I got in so much pain. I tried asking out that hot girl Rika and then she gave me a painful punch and sent me flying. Maybe next time I shouldn't try a pick up line like "Hey, you must live in a volcano, cause' you're smoking hot".

"So Willis, you should be alright to go, just don't do anything strenuous for the next few days and keep an ice pack on your groin for about 2 hours after you get home. And don't worry, I'll turn around so you can put on your clothes." She says giggling, making me blush. She then turns around. I quickly get out of the bed and throw on my clothes and shoes.

"Thanks for the help" I reply. I then head for the door. I walk down the hall to the exit, where everyone is waiting for me. They all run up to me.

"Willis are you Ok?" Kari asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." I reply. "I just can't do anything very strenuous for a while."

"Well, that's a lot better than most of the people who tried asking Rika out" said Tai. "I think she likes you if you just woke up now." He teased.

"Ya think?" I ask. I think my cheeks are heating up.

"Yep, most of the boys who try hitting on her end up goin to an actual hospital." He replies.

"Well I guess I'm lucky" everyone laughs.

"Well Willis, you sure you're gonna go to your hotel tonight? You're still welcome to stay with us back at the apartment." Kari says sweetly.

"Oh I'll be fine, I just need to go back to the apartment to get Terriermon, Lopmon and my stuff, plus I can relax in the sauna there anyway."

"Well can I come with you? I love saunas!" Yolei cheers.

"Sorry, I only made a reservation for one person."

"Aww…"

"Don't worry Yolei, you can just take a hot shower and it'll feel just like a sauna." said Kari. She then nods and we laugh.

"Well lets go, I gotta use the bathroom." I say.

"That's gonna be a pleasant experience for ya" said Matt grinning. My face faults and everyone laughs.

We all get on the subway on our way back to the apartment. When we get there I grabbed my stuff and my digimon and I headed for the door. Kari grabbed my hand before I left.

"Come on Willis, you don't have to go now do you?" she asks.

"Well, I guess not, I could stay for a while but I for have to go check in or they might give my room to someone else." I reply.

"Well we'll call the hotel and see if we can't tell them you'll be there later."

"Well, ok…"

And so we call the hotel I was staying with. She then hands the phone to me.

"_Good day, Tokyo towers hotel how may I help you?"_ a voice speaks to me through the phone.

"Oh yes, um- I have a reservation with you for today and I was wondering if I could check in now and come pick up my key and stuff later on tonight?"

"_Of course, I just need your name and current address."_

"My name is Willis and I'm from New York City, USA"

"_Ah, here you are, as long as you're here by 11:00 tonight we will have your room reserved and you can pick up your room key at the front desk"_

"Thanks so much, and don't worry I'll be there way before 11"

"_Alright then have a good day"_

"You too."

We both hang up..

"Ok, as long as I get back to the hotel by 11 tonight I can still get my room." I tell them. Then Lopmon and Terriermon crawl up my legs to my shoulders

"So can we stay here?" asked Lopmon.

"Yeah, I was hoping that Patamon was gonna make a fool in front of Gatomon" Terriermon added.

"Willis didn't you say you needed to use the bathroom?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back." I put my digimon back on the ground, then walk into the bathroom and I shut the door.

(Normal POV)

"How long before he screams?" asked Tai eagerly.

"I say in about 3, 2, 1…" Izzy counts down. Then everyone hears a high pitched scream.

"OWWWW MAN THAT HURTS!" Willis screams from the bathroom.

Everyone in the room bursts into laughter. Then TK stopped laughing and froze up.

"What's wrong TK?" asked Kari laughing.

"Where's Cody?" he replies strongly.

Suddenly everyone in the room freezes up.

"Oh boy…" said Tai nervously.

"How could we forget Cody at the Mall!" Sora shouted.

"When a guy gets hit in the nuts like Willis did, I think you can get pretty distracted." Matt points out.

"uh guys… WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE WHILE THAT KID IS PROBABLY THROWING A TANTRUM?" Davis shouted.

Then Willis walked out of the bathroom.

"WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE MALL!" Yolei screamed.

"Why?" he asks.

"WE LEFT CODY AT THE MALL!" Matt said grabbing his coat.

"Willis you just stay here and we'll be back in about an hour." Kari added.

"Can do" he replies.

"And there's an ice pack in the freezer if you're still sore" Tai says smirking.

"Thanks…" he replies blushing.

Everyone puts on their shoes and leaves the apartment.

"I guess it's just you and me guys" he said to his two Digimon partners.

"And the other Digimon too" Lopmon points out.

"Right, you guys go play, I need to lie down…" Willis says. He then walks over to the freezer and takes out the ice pack inside then walks over to the couch and lies down, placing the ice pack in between his legs.

"You think Willis is Ok? You don't normally put an ice pack there" Terriermon asks.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, he would tell us if he's not ok" Lopmon reassures him. "Now how about we go watch Patamon make a fool of himself in front of Gatomon"

"Ok" he replies.

They both walk into Tai and Kari's room to see Patamon stammering in front of Gatomon.

"Gatomon I didn't mean to spill your Super Kitty Mega Catnip out the edge of the terrace." Patamon pleaded.

"I don't care, YOU HAD ONE SIMPLE JOB, TAKE MY CATNIP IN HERE AND BRING IT TO ME AND SOMEHOW YOU LOST YOUR BALANCE AND SPILLED THE ENTIRE BOX OUT ONTO THE TERRACE!" she yelled at him.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!" He replied.

"You wish!" She then pounced towards him.

"!" He screamed.

Gatomon began to beat up Patamon in a very entertaining way. The rest of the Digimon were either sleeping through it or watching and cheering on.

"Ok that's it, break it up" Agumon stepped in to stop the fighting.

"Yeah, Willis is asleep and he needs quiet" Lopmon added.

"Fine, but you better pray that they come home with more catnip." Gatomon threatened.

Patamon just gulped and nodded.

**(Back with the others…)**

Tai, Davis and the others were all racing around the mall looking for Cody but to no avail. They gathered back at the food court where they were before.

"You guys find him?" asked Tai.

"Nope…" they all answered.

"I hope he's ok, he's just a little kid." said Kari.

"_Oh Cody, you are so sweet"_ said a voice behind them

"You don't think…" Tai started.

"No way…" Matt continued.

"It can't be…" Mimi added.

They all turned their heads around, and there they saw… Cody was STILL sitting down across from Suzie and Rika was still there waiting impatiently.

"You mean, we've worried our butts off trying to find Cody and the little twerp's been here the whole time!" Yolei exclaimed.

Cody then turns his head and notices the Digidestined.

"Oh hey guys, how did you guys do?" he asked them.

"Fine" they all answer bitterly.

"Come on Suzie, I still need to buy my fighting gloves." said Rika.

"Alright, see you later Cody" she replied, before giving Cody a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. He then sighes happily.

"So guys, what's up?" he asks them.

The 11 of them just stare at the boy.

'_I can't believe while we were worrying about him he spent an entire 2 hours at the tab le on his date' _Davis whined in his head.

'_I'm gonna kill him'_ Thought Tai.

"Well guys, we have Cody let's get back and check on Willis" Mimi suggested.

"Wait, what happened to Willis?" asked Cody.

The rest of them just smacked their hands on their foreheads.

**(Back at the apartment with Willis and the other Digimon…)**

"Patamon, I'm sorry" said Gatomon.

"What was that?" he asked stunned.

"You heard me, don't make me say it again…"

"Ok, but what do you have to be sorry for?"

"For being a big Digijerk to you, you didn't mean to send my catnip over the terrace it was just an accident."

"Oh it's alright, if someone threw my chocolate over the terrace I'd act the same way too." He said comforting her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's eat!" DemiVeemon shouted.

"We can't, we have to wait for the other to return" Poromon pointed out.

"We don't need to wait for them, we know how to eat" he replied.

"But we don't know how to cook" Upamon butted in.

"Oh…" DemiVeemon said with a sad face.

"Besides, even if we could, Willis is still asleep out there and we can't wake him" Lopmon added.

"Good point…" Terriermon continued.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened up and the Digidestined walked in with Cody under Tai's arm.

"Tai, why are you carrying me like this?" Cody asked the bushy headed brunette.

"Because you made us worry and you didn't even move a muscle…" he replied bitterly. Tai then let his arms go and Cody fell to the ground face first.

"Thanks for being gentle…" said Cody sarcastically.

"You're welcome"

"Looks like Willis is getting some well-deserved rest" Kari pointed out. Willis was fast asleep on the couch with the ice pack on the front of his shorts.

"Well I suggest we wake him so we can get him over to his hotel" said Matt.

"Good idea, I'll be right back…" Davis said before running into Tai's room and coming out with DemiVeemon. He walked over to Willis on the couch and placed DemiVeemon on his chest.

"Ok DemiVeemon, I need you to wake up Willis the same way you wake me up" Davis told the small blue Digimon.

"Ok Davish" he replied cutely. He began jumping up and down on his chest and yelling "WILLIS WAKE UP!" at the same time. Willis awoke quickly, sending DemiVeemon flying into Davis's arms.

"What did I tell ya, if it can get me up it can get anyone up" Davis boasted.

"Thanks for the wake-up call" Willis responded angrily.

"You're welcome" DemiVeemon replied happily.

"Anyway Willis, we should probably take you to the hotel now, its 6 o'clock" said Kari.

"Ok, thanks again for having me for a night" he replied, grabbing his bag.

"You're welcome Willis, and feel free to come back anytime" Tai offered.

"I'll take that offer under consideration, Terriermon, Lopmon time to go" He called out to the two bunny digimon.

The brown and white bunny Digimon soon came out with sad expressions on their faces.

"Aw, but Willis, I wanna see how Patamon and Gatomon work out" Lopmon whined.

"Yeah, I wanna see if they do horribly and she attacks him again. By the way Kari, you might wanna get her more Super Kitty Mega Catnip, Patamon spilled it over the terrace…" Terriermon added.

"How badly was he hurt?" TK asked him.

"Oh just minor bruising" he replied.

"Wow that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Well guys I'm off, see you later" Willis said, placing his digimon partners on his shoulders.

"Bye Willis!" everyone cheered, watching their blonde friend walk out of the apartment.

"Well, how about we get dinner ready" said Kari to TK.

"Can we make more-"

"No we are not making more apples and peanut butter for dinner" Kari cut him off. TK whimpered and made a puppy face.

"Don't even try it TK, that doesn't work on me"

"Well it was worth a shot, let's get cooking"

(Back with Willis)

Willis was about 5 minutes away from his Hotel as he was walking there with his Digimon partners on his head and shoulder and his back pack on his back.

"Willis are we gonna get something to eat when we get to the hotel?" Terriermon asked his blonde-headed partner.

"Of course buddy, when we get there you can eat the whole restaurant clean" Willis replies. He then realizes what he just said and turns pale. "That's just a figure of speech Terriermon that's not me giving you permission to eat the restaurant clean!" he exclaimed.

Terriermon's face fell and he was now despressed. He moaned while Willis continued walking. They were almost there when they came acroos a familiar face, a face that made Willis both happy and fearful.

"Rika, what are you doing here?" Willis asked nervously.

"Well I thought it over and even though that pick up lie was one of the cheesiest I've ever heard, it was also kinda sweet" the red head replied. "So would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure that'd be great, how about tomorrow night?" he replied happily.

"Why not tonite?" she asked.

"Because I'm still a little sore from your punch…" he answered.

"Oh yeah, even though I was only using 10% of my power I still knocked you unconscious."

Willis and the two rabbit digimon's mouths dropped to the ground.

'_Only 30%? I'd hate to be in the way of one of her punches at 100%'_ Willis thought. The two rabbits were having similar thoughts.

"Well I gotta go, my mom and grandma are waiting" she said turning around. "Renamon" she called out. And then a large yellow fox-like digimon standing on its hind legs with purple gloves appeared out of thin air.

"You called Rika?" the fox digimon spoke.

"Time to go, see you tomorrow right here at 7 Willis" She called, climbing into Renamon's arms. Renamon then leapt from rooftop to rooftop carrying Rika with her. Willis and the other two waved good bye to them.

"Well Willis, looks like you got a date with a fox" said Terriermon.

"I'm going out with Rika not Renamon, Terriermon" he replied.

"I know, hehehe…" he chuckled while Willis blushed.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, keep reading, see ya next time!**


	15. The Birth of LordHolyAngemon

(TK's POV)

This morning I woke up and I was, again, sleeping with Kari under my arm in Tai's bed. Man I can never get used to sleeping like this, and I never want to! I gently nudged her to wake up and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Morning beautiful" I said to her with one of my signature smiles.

"Hey, morning TK" she says back with a smile of her own.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked her.

"Ya know, I was kinda hoping to go to the zoo and go for a walk. We haven't really gone out on a date yet have we?" she replied sitting up and leaning on my shoulder.

"Aside from that movie we went to, not really. So today is the day I take you to the Zoo and then to the park for a picnic" I declared. I suddenly felt a pillow get slammed in my face.

"Will you keep it down? We're trying to sleep up here!" Davis and Yolei complained.

Kari and I just laughed and got out of bed. We got dressed and we went to the kitchen to get some food. We worked quietly so we wouldn't wake the others. Me and Kari made some sandwiches, got some fruit and some drinks and we put it all in a picnic basket, in which I found DemiVeemon sleeping in under the picnic blanket. We took him out, laughed a little and put him in with Davis, Yolei and Poromon.

"Ok, ready to go?" I asked, picking up the basket.

"All set" she replied.

We grabbed all the stuff we needed, including our Digivices just in case, and headed out the door. Me and Kari walked around the city for a little while before going to the park. We went to the zoo first. We went over to the monkey habitat. We saw them jumping from tree to tree and we thought it was so cute. Kari took pictures of them with her camera. Next we went to the Tiger habitat and we saw them eating… they were eating live gazelles. I turned green at the sight and puked in a trash can. Kari laughed and took a picture of me with a green face and red cheeks. After that we were on our way to the Koala habitat.

"I hear that the Koala's will actually take Eucalyptus leafs right out of your hands. It's so cute" I said to her as we ate the ice cream I just bought for us.

"Yeah, it should be cuter than you with red cheeks and a green face. You looked like Christmas" she said before giggling and my cheeks becoming red again.

Then out of nowhere, a huge explosion came from the tiger habitat.

"What was that!" Kari asked turning toward the smoke.

"An explosion in the tiger habitat, let's go check it out!" I answered.

We ran back to the Tiger habitat and we saw that the front gate was blown to smithereens! The tigers slowly walked out of the blown up gate.

"Who could have done something like this!" Kari asked, looking at the visitors quaking in fear.

I looked around and then when I looked up I saw something I couldn't believe. "I think I know, Kari look up now!"

She looked up and gasped at the sight she witnessed. Riding on an Airdramon, was none other than the Digimon Emperor! Oh and Wormon too…

"KEN, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I yelled at him.

"What else? I can't become ruler of the Digital world with you brats interfering with my plans so I thought I'd try to rule this world!" he replied before giving an evil cackle.

"Ken when are you ever gonna give up? We'll defeat you no matter what world we're in!" I yelled at him.

"Big talk coming from two kids without Digimon" he mocked. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We left Patamon and Gatomon back at the apartment and we didn't tell them we're we were going.

"TK, KARI!" two voices yelled from above us. We looked up and saw Gatomon holding onto Patamon and the two flying down to us.

"Patamon!" I cheered.

"Gatomon!" Kari cheered with me. They flew down and landed right in front of us.

"We heard the explosion and Davis and Yolei told us about your date so I had Patamon fly me down here" Gatomon said to us.

"Are you guys ready to kick someone's royal butt?" Patamon cheered.

"Oh yeah!" we both cheer. We both take out our Digivices and activate them "**DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!**" we both shout.

Then bright light surrounded Patamon and Gatomon.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to… **Pegasusmon**, **Flying Hope**!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… **Nefertimon, The Angel of light**!"

Me and Kari hopped on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon's backs and we flew off towards Ken and Airdramon.

"Alright Ken, we'll give you one chance and one chance only to go and take these Digimon back to the Digital world right now or we'll destroy you where you stand!" Nefertimon yells.

"Oh I know that you can destroy me, but would, or could, you destroy a Digimon Sovereign!" he yells pointing to the sky. Suddenly the clouds turn pitch black and light shimmers out of them. Then a familiar face appears from the clouds.

"Oh no, IT'S AZULONGMON!" I scream in fear. How is it possible that Ken could control Azulongmon? Even with his dark rings and dark spirals he couldn't control a Digimon Sovereign with just them alone. Then I noticed that there were like 5 or 6 dark spirals around his body and about 10 around his tail. "KARI! THERE ARE A TON OF DARK RINGS AND SPIRALS ON AZULONGMON WE HAVE TO DESTROY THEM ALL!" I yell to her.

"I know TK, but there are a ton of them around Azulongmon and it's enough trouble destroying one! How are we going to destroy them all?" she yells at me.

"We'll aim for the rings first and go for the spirals after that. Pegasusmon get closer and destroy those rings!" I order.

"You got it TK, come on Nefertimon!" he shouts to her.

We then fly towards Azulongmon and when he sees us, he grows angry.

"**AURORA FORCE!"** he shouts. He then summons many blue thunder bolts from his clouds. Two of which strike us down. We plummet back down to the zoo grounds in the monkey habitat. I regain my consciousness and I see the Pegasusmon and Nefertimon had reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon. I see Kari was passed out right beside them. I got up and I struggled over to them.

"Kari Wake up!" I shouted, shaking her. I see her eyes open slowly.

"Anyone get the number of that bus?" she asked a little shaky.

"We have to try again, Azulongmon has to be stopped before he does something he'll regret" I tell her, helping her to sit up.

"But we can't even get close to him, how are we gonna stop him?" she asks.

"_Talisman of light!"_

"_Tri beam!"_

"_Bunny Blades!"_

We all looked up and saw three Digimon attacking Azulongmon. One was Rapidmon of a different color, the other two weren't familiar.

"_You can do it Antylamon!"_

"_You too Taomon!"_

"_Fight Rapidmon!"_

Me and Kari looked up and we all saw Willis, Rika and Suzie!

"Rika! Suzie! Willis!" Me and Kari cheer.

"Hey, no time for chit chat we have to stop Azulongmon!" Rika shouts.

"Your right, Patamon Gatomon you guys ready to try again?" I asked them helping Kari to her feet.

"Yeah, just say when" Patamon replies getting on his legs, followed by Gatomon.

"No one treats me like used Kitty litter and gets away with it, let me at him" she says angrily. "You guys have to make us Digivolve to ultimate"

I look at Kari and she nods at the idea.

"Alright, we'll have to use the power of our crests…" me and Kari close our eyes and our chests light up with the crests of hope and light. Our Digimon started glowing.

"Patamon Warp Digivolve to… **MagnaAngemon!" **

"Gatomon Digivolve to… **Angewomon!" **

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon flew off towards Azulongmon at a fast speed.

"**AURORA FORCE!"** Azulongmon unleashed lightning from his clouds but MagnaAngemon and Angewomon dodged them.

"**EXCALIBUR SWORD!"** MagnaAngemon shouted while a purple glowing sword shot out of the wrist band on his right arm. He then destroyed one of Azulongmon's Dark Spirals.

"**CELESTIAL ARROW!"** Angewomon shouted while the glove on her left arm sprouted wings in the shape of a bow. She then made a shining arrow out of thin air and aimed it in front of her glove. She pulled back and shot the arrow and a Dark Ring, destroying it.

"Yeah that's it guys Keep it up!" me and Kari cheer for them. With the help of Rika, Suzie, Willis, Taomon, Antylamon and Rapidmon, we destroyed 4 Dark Rings and 2 Dark Spirals. All that remained were 2 spirals and 5 rings.

"Alright that's it, Azulongmon Destroy them all!" Ken shouted from a distance on Airdramon.

Azulongmon gave a mighty roar and let loose even more blue thunder. The rest of the Digimon had a hard time dodging them.

"Everyone, come close to me!" Taomon order. Everyone flew in close to Taomon. She then held her paw up in a spiritual position. **"TALISMAN SPELL!" **Then a giant circle with a Ying Yang symbol appear under us. Then a barrier raised up from the edge of the circle, shielding the Digimon from the lightning. It turned out that keeping the barrier up was a difficult task for Taomon to do. I then remembered that we were sitting ducks down in the park when a bolt of lightning came down only an inch away from my face.

"Guy's we have to get out of here!" Willis ordered.

"Shouldn't the others be here by now?" I asked. "Even Davis can't be this oblivious to the explosions."

"Your little Digidestined friends won't be coming anytime soon. I've made special arrangements so they won't be coming. I released a tank of sleeping gas in your apartment so no one will be coming to help you." Ken yelled at us.

"Let's get out of here! We can't survive in this much lighting!" Rika Shouted to us.

Then a lightning bolt struck at me and Kari and it knocked us out.

**(Normal POV)**

"TK!" MagnaAngemon cried.

"KARI!" Angewomon followed.

"Angewomon we have to combine our powers and end this now!" MagnaAngemon suggested.

"Your right" Angewomon and MagnaAngemon grabbed each-others hands and a powerful light shone from their bodies. This light woke both TK and Kari up from their unconsciousness. The noticed their Digivices began to glow and grabbed a hold of them. They shot a beam of light towards the two angel Digimon.

"**MagnaAngemon… Angewomon… DNA Digivolve to… LordHolyAngemon!**" they both shouted. As the light dimmed, an angel-like Digimon appeared. It wore a white robe with a golden belt, white boots, and a white crown with three points on it. He had a set of two large, white wings and had blonde hair.

"LordHolyAngemon?" TK asked himself sitting up. He then helped Kari sit up as well.

"Digimon Emperor, you have dishonored the Digimon and for that you must pay" it says with both MagnaAngemon and Angewomon's voices. **"HEAVENS GATE!"** LordHolyAngemon draws a circle in the sky with a sword emitting from his right arm. The circle transforms into a circular tablet and opens up making a vacuum like power suck in the Digimon Emperor, sealing immediately afterwards. He then destroys the remaining Dark Rings and Dark Spirals on Azulongmon with ease, then destroying the Dark Ring on the Airdramon that the Digimon Emperor was riding on earlier. Only seconds later the Digimon return to their normal states.

"Digidestined, I extend my sincerest apologies to you for the pain I caused you, and my humblest gratitude to you for saving us and sealing away the Digimon Emperor forever. He will no longer be terrorizing the Digimon" Azulongmon says with a very sincere voice.

"It's alright Azulongmon, we know it wasn't your fault" said TK. "Although it's gonna be a while for the zoo to repair this place." We all looked at the ruin of what was left of the zoo.

"I can repair this in an instant, stand back…" LordHolyAngemon announced. His hands began to glow and he raised his arms up. A shimmering light shone all over the zoo grounds. Everything shone of a healing light and before anyone knew it, the zoo was looking even better than before the whole fight started.

"Wow, your good" Willis complimented LordHolyAngemon.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me…" he said before shrinking and shrinking, splitting into two small Digimon. One was a yellow Digimon with no arms or legs but only a tail with purple strips and cat like ears. The other was a white Digimon with long stringy ears and little nubs limbs and a two little teeth showing outside his mouth. The two Digimon Collapsed on the ground until TK and Kari picked them up.

"Nyaromon, it's been a while" Kari said to the yellow in-training Digimon.

"Same with you Tokomon" TK said, cuddling the white in-training Digimon. "Thank you guys for all your help, we probably couldn't have done it without you." He said to the three Digidestined behind him.

"No prob, I can't go on a date with Rika if the world is under the co troll of the Digimon Emperor." Willis replied with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Well I think we should go home now, we had a long exhausting day today" Kari suggested.

"Good call, but how are you going to get back to the Digital World Azulongmon?" TK asked.

"I have the power to open a Digital Gate back to the Digital World" he then let loose a beam of light in the sky and it opened a portal.

"Good bye Azulongmon, and everyone else too" we all cheered.

Every Digimon was sucked up into the portal and afterwards the portal closed. After that the 5 of them and their Digimon split up and went home, and/or to their hotel.

"Kari I just wanna say that I am really sorry that this date was a Total disaster" TK said bowing to Kari.

"TK, it's not your fault, and besides this date wasn't a disaster, it was the best date ever!" she cheered, careful not to wake Nyaromon.

"Say What?" he screamed quietly.

"How many people can say that their first date was battling a total WACKO for control of the World? Plus even if it was a bad date I would have had a great time anyway, as long as its with you" she said before the started to kiss.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Hope you like this long chapter I worked really hard on it. See ya next time!**


	16. Digdestined Beach Part 1

**(TK's POV)**

After me, Kari and LordHolyAngemon defeated the Digimon emperor, we all headed home and we told the gang about it after we woke them up. When we told them about how MagnaAngemon and Angewomon combined and banished the Digimon emperor into another dimension, they totally flipped.

"W-W-W-WHAT!" Davis yelled, I can't say I didn't expect that. "PATAMON AND GATOMON COMBINED?"

"Yeah, I think they said it was called DNA Digivolving" I told them. I turned to ask Tokomon and Nyaromon, but they were both curled up in bed under a blanket. I chuckled at how cute that was and Kari took a picture with her new camera.

"Hey Kari the phones ringing" Tai pointed to the ringing phone.

"Well then answer it, stupid" she replied grinning, making her brother blush. Tai then got up and walked over to the phone and answered it. This is the conversation we heard from his end of it.

"Hello?... Oh hi mom… They did? That's great… Tonight? Of course that's fine… Ok I'll tell them… Later" then Tai hung up the phone.

"That was Mom, she said that they managed to dig the plane out from all the sand and they're on their way back now, and she also said that everyone has to go home before they get home. They'll be home at 10." Tai said explaining the conversation he had with his mom.

Everyone awwww'd and grew sad expression.

"Well I guess the fun had to end at some point…" Davis says with a fake smile.

"It's been one heck of a week guys and I'm proud to say that I was a part of it" Cody says with a proud face.

"Same" Matt adds.

"True dat" Tai follows.

"Don't be street Tai, it just aint cool" Sora mocks. Everyone laughed at him.

"Well how about we go to the beach and end this fantastic week celebrating Kari's birthday with a bang?" I suggest with a huge smile. Everyone nodded and jumped for joy, except for the Digimon.

"What about us guys?" DemiVeemon whined.

"We can't go to a public beach" Agumon stated.

"Oh yeah that's right, we can't take the Digimon to a public beach because if we did they'd attract tduroo much attention" Yolei added.

"Well then, I guess we'll go to a place that's NOT so public" I said smirking and holding up my Digivice as a hint. Everyone caught on and held up their own Digivices as well.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner, a beach day in the Digiworld!" Yolei Cheered.

"I know, we're the Japanese Digidestined yet we haven't been to the Digiworld all week!" Davis added.

"Alright troops, line up!" Tai ordered in a sergeant kind of way, than we all lined up in a military sort of way. "You will all have one hour, during this time, you will gather your swimming gear, food and any of the other Digidestined in the area! Kari and Sora will be in charge of getting food, TK and Cody will get the other Digidestined, the rest of us will get our gear together and we will go to the storage in the basement to find the cooler so we may carry drinks and other things in it with us before going to the convenience store for bags of ice and other snacks.. If there is anyone who objects to these orders, speak up now!" no one spoke. "Good, everyone has their assignments, time to put them in action, MOVE OUT!"

We all saluted and everyone but Kari, Sora and the Digimon all marched out of the apartment. We split up in the apartment's parking lot me and Cody split up to go find Willis, Rika and Suzie. After about half an hour we found them and invited them to the beach day in the Digiworld. They all said yes and, after the three of them got their gear, we all went back to the apartment and met up with Tai and the others, who had gotten food, ice and the cooler we all ran back up to the apartment and we saw that Kari and Sora had gotten sandwiches and water bottles ready for the Digimon. We put all the stuff in the cooler with the rest of the food. With that, me and the rest of us got our gear together and got our Digivices ready.

"Ok is everyone ready for the first ever Digiworld beach day?" Tai asked cheerfully. Everyone yelled "YEAH!". "That's what I like to hear! Izzy get your laptop out" Tai ordered.

Izzy nodded and pulled out his famous yellow and white laptop with the pineapple insignia on the front and placed it on the kitchen table. We all grabbed our stuff and held up our Digivices and held them up to the computer. We, the second generation Digidestined, all yelled, as we so often did when going to the Digiworld "**DIGIPORT OPEN!**" and before we knew it we're all sucked into Izzy's computer on our way through the Digigate to the Digiworld.

I don't know why we here some sort of music on our way through the portal but I kinda like it.

After the music plays, we all find ourselves near a beach that looked a lot like the beach in Odaiba.

"Wow, great choice Izzy, this place looks great" Kari says to him in amazement.

"Sure, I picked this place and it didn't take us here by itself" he replied nervously.

"It seems a lot like the beach back home, beautiful sky, great ocean waves and a ton of kids running around" Davis said observing the beach. We all agreed. When we realized he said kids running around, all our eyes shot open. We observed it and we saw a ton of kids our age in swimsuits playing on the beach with other Digimon.

"Ok, I'm going to be the first to say this… **WHAT THE HECK ARE A BUNCH OF KIDS FROM THE REAL WORLD DOING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!**" Mimi screamed. Unfortunately, none of us have the answer.

"Hey, isn't that Michael over there?" Yolei pointed to a kid with blonde hair and green swim trunks tossing a Frisbee between a bunch of other kids.

"Hey it is" Kari agreed. "Michael, over here!" she yelled to him. He looked over to us and ran up.

"Guys, it's been a while, I haven't seen you since we met Digitamamon" he said to us. "And Yolei, it's been an _exceptionally_ long while since I saw you, hasn't it?" he said in a flirtatious voice. I looked over at Davis and he looked so jealous I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh Michael, you are so sweet, but I have a boyfriend now..." Yolei said to him blushing.

"Yeah that would be me, so step of buddy!" Davis yelled at him. Ok this time I actually did laugh. And everyone else chuckled too.

"Oh, well than that's good for you" he replied a little less enthusiastic.

"Anyway Michael, can you please explain why all these kids are here?" Izzy asked.

"Didn't you guys know? This is Digidestined beach. Digidestined all over the world come here all the time all year round. Don't you see each of them has a Digivice?" we all look and we saw an original Digivice like the ones Tai and the others have on each of the kids here.

"Just like you guys, there are Digidestined all over the world and this is the one place in the Digital world where we can enjoy a little R&R."

"We've never been to this part of the Digital world and we never heard of this place until now" Matt explained.

"Well I think I should show you around, but if you wanna get changed first, than there are changing tents over there by the beachside restaurant." Michael pointed over to the multiple small vertically red and white stripped tents all lined up in a row along the beach.

"Wow, this is probably just like a beach in the human world. How the heck is a restaurant here?" Tai shouted.

I then remembered that there was one Digimon that owned a restaurant in the entire Digiworld.

"Is who I think runs that place who I think it is…?" I asked nervously.

"Yep, you guessed it, that restaurant is owned by none other than Digitamamon"

Matt shivered at just the mention of his name. I guessed he remembered all the hard work he had to do for him four years ago.

"Thanks anyway Michael, we appreciate the help.

"You are quite welcome, and if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask" he said to us before running back to his friends.

"Well guys, let's change and then lets HIT THE BEACH!" Tai cheered happily.

"YEAH!" we all cheered before running to the changing tents and running inside. We left the Digimon in charge of our stuff while we were in there.

**(Normal POV)**

10 minutes later everyone emerged from the tents wearing the same swimsuits they were wearing the day the kids went swimming with the exception of Rika, Willis and Suzie. Rika was wearing a yellow two piece that showed her stomach and legs off really well, Willis was wearing grey swim trunks that stretched down to his knees and Suzie was wearing a pink one piece with frills around her waist. When Davis came out of his tent he had a huge red mark on his face in the shape of a hand.

"Davis what the heck happened to your face?" Yolei asked worried.

"Oh nothing, I accidentally walked in on a girl who was still using the tent and… well you can figure out the rest…" he replied scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. We all snickered at him.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**I'm gonna cut it short here for now, I need some time to think of new ideas so for those who are waiting for the last chapter (like Mimato love 4ever) just wait a little longer, I can say that there will likely only be one more chapter. See ya next time, love Digidestined Dude 15!**


	17. Digidestined Beach Part 2 Last Chapter

After all the Digidestined had changed into their swim clothes, they all spilt up to go meet all the Digidestined from around the world.

Izzy met a Digidestined girl from Hong Kong. It was clear that he liked her and Vise-Versa and they both liked technology since he saw she had a pineapple laptop just like his only hers was pink.

Mimi, Sora, Tai and Matt went to the water and had a competition to see who could hold their breath underwater longer with the losers waiting on the winners all day; Sora and Mimi won and now the boys were carrying their bags for them.

Willis, Rika, Suzie and Cody met up with some of Willis's American Digidestined friends and they showed them how to surf. Surprisingly, being the smallest of the group, Suzie was the best of the four of them.

TK and Kari met some French Digidestined from Paris. They said that Kari and TK's love for each other was more powerful than any other love they had ever seen. This statement, of course, made TK and Kari blush but they couldn't help but agree, seeing as how these kids came from Paris, the City of Love.

Davis and Yolei met a couple of Digidestined from Africa. One of them tried to flirt with Yolei and Davis punched him in the face, but since their just data in the Digital world it didn't leave a bruise.

Even the Digimon had a good time. Veemon and Hawkmon went to the Digimon Volleyball court. Hawkmon ended up winning after he "accidentally" spiked the ball on Veemon's head.

Armadillomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Palmon all went to Digitamamon's beach-side restaurant to enjoy the food. Unfortunately they didn't have any Digi-dollars so they got kicked out. They went to go spy on their partners instead after that.

Patamon and Gatomon took a walk along the beach side, or in Patamon's case a fly along the beach side, with Gatomon staying far away from the water. Patamon tried to get her closer to the water but ended up like that guy Davis punched, except Patamon went flying 50 feet in the air.

Lastly, Terriermon, the two Lopmon and Renamon were all taking in the sun's rays.

After about 2 hours, the kids met back up with each other and told each other about their adventures on Digidestined beach. The kids were a bit surprised to see Mimi and Sora being carried by Tai and Matt on each of their shoulders but afterwards they just laughed.

"Ok, if no one else has said yet I'll say it now, I LOVE THIS PLACE!" TK cheered as they all began to dig in to the food they brought.

"That goes for everyone, seriously how on earth did we not know about this place until now?" Tai asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"I don't know, but now that we do, I suggest we come here at least once or twice a week for the rest of the summer" Matt suggested before taking a drink of his lemonade. Everyone agreed happily. Suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone looked over toward it and when they saw it they all froze with fear, especially one particular Digi-Kitty.

"No way…" Sora said frightfully.

"It can't be, it just can't…" Mimi squealed.

"But it is…" Tai followed.

"IT'S MYOTISMON!" Gatomon cried in sheer fear of her old master.

Myotismon descended onto the beach right in front of the Japanese Digidestined, a smirk glue onto his face.

"What are you doing here Myotismon, I thought we took care of you four years ago!" Tai asked bravely.

"Well, I guess you don't know that much about the Digimon life cycle now do you?" he said with a chuckle. "A Digimon can't die like you pathetic humans, their Data just gets reconfigured and transformed back into a Digiegg. But I will admit that you permanently deleted most of my data when you destroyed me in the human world, but I had just enough to turn back into a Digiegg and go back to, what's left of Primary Village."

"Myotismon, are you saying that you destroyed the Primary Village!" Matt yelled. The evil Digimon nodded his head.

"But that's the place where all Digimon are born, you can't destroy that place!" Mimi yelled with a tear running down her eye.

Myotismon smirks evilly and then notices Gatomon hiding behind Kari's leg. "Gatomon, my old pawn, it's been a long time"

"Well not long again, and if you think that you can beat us you must have had your brain permanently deleted!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah Myotismon, this wasn't the brightest idea, your surrounded by every Digidestined from all over the world and if you think that they're just gonna let you try and destroy the world again your nuts!" Tai declared.

Every Digidestined on the beach nodded in agreement and took out their Digivices. Myotismon only smirked.

"Yes I do know that every Digidestined in the world is here, and that's why I'm here TO DESTROY ALL OF THEM! If you think that I'm as weak as I was before think again. I am 1000 times stronger than I was before!"

"Let's see you keep talking after this, everyone have your Digimon Digivolve and Attack Myotismon!" Tai ordered the group. Everyone nodded and held up their Digivices. All the Digimon began to glow.

"**Agumon warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!"**

"**Gabumon warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"**

"**Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudamon!"**

"**Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"**

"**Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to… Lillymon!"**

"**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

"**Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"**

"All right guys, it's our turn!" Davis said to Yolei and Cody.

"**DigiArmor Energize!" **Davis, Yolei and Cody all yelled.

"**Veemon armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"**

"**Hawkmon armor Digivolve toooooo… Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"**

"**Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Power!"**

"Hey guys, don't forget about us!" two voices called from behind them.

"I'd know that nerdy voice and that cocky voice anywhere… Joe, Gomamon Get over here!" Tai called out to the two of them. Joe and Gomamon ran up and stopped right next to Tai and the others.

"You're up Gomamon, Digivolve!" he said to his partner, holding out his Digivice.

"**Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikakumon! Ikakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"**

Zudomon lined up next to the other fully Digivolved Digimon and got ready for action.

"Hey, I wanna help too!" Willis yelled out from the crowd.

"Us too!" shouted Suzie and Rika. They were about to make their Digimon Digivolve, when Myotismon snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a Digimon appeared before Myotismon, one that was unfortunately very familiar to TK.

"D-D-DEVIMON!" TK stuttered frightfully, his skin turning slightly pale.

"Yes TK, it's nice to see you again. I'd like to reminisce about the past, but I have a job to do" he said before raising his hands and emitting a power from them. **"DIGIVICE OVERLOAD!" **he yelled.

All of the Digidestined's Digivices had lost all they're power and shut off.

"HEY, what did you do to our Digivices!" a random kid yelled.

"I've shut off their power for one hour, so none of you will participate in this fight" he replied with an evil laugh.

"Don't worry everyone, we can deal with this idiot like we did 4 years ago, so all of you need to get out of here now!" Tai ordered. And with that, Digidestined and Digimon alike all started running off the shore of the beach and into the jungle behind it. Rika, Willis and Suzie all stayed behind with their Digimon.

"Alright Team, we've taken these guys on before and we can beat them again" said Tai "so let's get this over with and get back to our beach day."

"Thanks for the invite by the way" Joe adds bitterly.

"Yes you have, but this time we're a lot stronger than ever before so don't get your hopes up" Myotismon said to the 11 of them.

"Well they also have us so let's get to the beat down already!" Davis yelled impatiently. Flamedramon then pounced up and went straight for Myotismon.

"WAIT, DAVIS, NO!" TK called to warned him.

"**FIRE ROCKET!" **he yelled as he was engulfed in flames. When he was about to collide with Myotismon, he raised his hand and moved it to the right. With that Flamedramon followed his hand unwillingly and slammed into a tree.

Everyone at the beach winced at his pain.

"That one's gonna leave a mark…" Willis pointed out. After that, Flamedramon stood back up and got ready to attack again.

"Flamedramon don't!" Davis yelled to his partner. "I see that this isn't the kind of enemy we can beat on our own we need to attack him together!" Everyone nodded in agreement and they each surrounded him in a circle and got read to attack.

"TK, you and me take care of Devimon!" Kari suggested to the frightened child of hope.

"O-Ok…" he replied nervously.

"**TERRA VOID!" **WarGreymon yelled while charging up his attack.

"**GRACE CROSS FREEZER!" **MetalGarurumon yelled as his missile launchers opened up.

"**WING BLAZE!" **Garudamon yelled, his body charging up flames.

"**HORN BUSTER!"** MegaKabuterimon yelled as he aimed his horn.

"**VOLTON'S HAMMER!" **Zudomon yelled, raising his hammer over his head.

"**FLOWER CANNON!" **Lillymon yelled as her hands turned into a flower with a cannon in the center.

"**FIRE ROCKET!" **Flamedramon yelled while charging fireballs in his fists.

"**DOUBLE STAR!" **Shurimon yelled as he grabbed the giant star on his back.

"**GOLD RUSH!" **Digmon yelled releasing the drills on his hands and face.

And at the same time, the Digimon all launched their attacks at Myotismon. He grinned and raised his hands again. He then stopped all the attacks in their tracks and made them disintegrate in thin air. The Digidestined and Digimon were astounded at the power it took to block all of their attacks.

"He defiantly got a lot stronger since four years ago" Tai admitted.

"Yeah, well he aint beating us!" Matt declared.

Meanwhile with TK and Kari...

TK was trying his hardest to fight Devimon, but every time MagnaAngemon made a move Devimon would counter it. Kari was confused about how TK was fighting, he was never this violent before even when he was fight the Digimon Emperor.

"GO MAGNAANGEMON DESTROY HIM! SLICE HIM INTO A MILLION BITS OF DATA!" TK yelled out to his fighting angel partner.

"TK what is wrong with you? You're turning into Davis! Why are you so violent towards this particular Digimon?" Kari asked worriedly. She took TK hold by the shoulders so his face was facing hers.

TK looked at Kari's eyes and suddenly all his anger melted away. "I'm sorry you had to see that Kari, but 4 years ago with our first adventure to the Digiworld, Devimon and Angemon battled and both of them lost all of their energy and were deleted..." he said with tears forming in his eyes. "And I can't take losing Patamon again" the tears started to stream down his cheeks and fall to the beach.

Kari was shocked, she hadn't seen TK like this ever before ever in her life. "TK, I'm so sorry I had to make you tell me that awful story. But Patamon is back and better than ever and I really need your help. If we work together we can take down Devimon and help the others!" she gave him a hug to comfort him and lift his spirits.

"Thanks Kari, I needed to hear that" he said returning her hug with a kiss on the cheek. They separated and they're Digivices began to glow and so did Angewomon and MagnaAngemon.

"**MagnaAngemon… Angewomon… DNA Digivolve to… LordHolyAngemon!**" and with that LordHolyAngemon appeared from the light like before. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at LordHolyAngemon in amazement.

"B-BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I SEALED OFF YOUR DIGIVICES SO DIGIVOLUTION SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Devimon Shouted in fear.

"I guess the power of love can overcome anything" Kari said with a smile on her face. Kari and TK looked at each other, smiled and nodded and got serious.

"GO LORDHOLYANGEMON!" They both shouted. LordHolyAngemon then drew his Excalibur sword.

The other Digidestined were in awe. Tai then got back into the fight.

"Everyone! Give your power to LordHolyAngemon!" Tai ordered.

The Digidestined and Digimon all nodded. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Flamedramon, Shurimon and Digmon all charged up and sent every last drop of power they could muster to LordHolyAngemon's sword. This, however, forced them to go back to rookie form. Their partners all ran up to them. The sword was shining in every color imaginable.

"You have our power so delete them for good LordHolyAngemon!" Tai yelled.

"You can do it!" Matt cheered.

"Do it for all the Digimon and Digidestined!" Sora yelled.

"Save the Digital world!" Izzy screamed.

"We believe in you!" Mimi cried out.

"I'm normally not one to suggest violence but… KICK HIS BUTT INTO NEXT WEEK!" Joe shouted.

"**GO LORDHOLYANGEMON!" **everyone one of the Digidestined and Digimon cheered for the shining angel.

LordHolyAngemon readied himself. Myotismon and Devimon had both turned pale.

"Ugh, I refuse to be beaten, CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Myotismon shot a bolt of red lightning towards LordHolyAngemon, but the energy radiating from him prevented it from even coming close to his body.

"Myotismon, Devimon, you have both caused my masters great pain and now you must be destroyed" It said, before charging full throttle at the two and slashing right through the two evil Digimon. They both cried out in agonizing pain.

"And now for the cleanup… **HEAVEN'S GATE!"** LordHolyAngemon drew a circle with his sword and his heaven's gate appeared and sucked them both in. After that it sealed itself again and disappeared.

The whole population of the Digidestined and Digimon were going crazy over the epic battle they just witnessed. Everyone ran back to the beach and started chanting for LordHolyAngemon with all their might. The mighty angel landed back on the beach and split into Nyaromon and Tokomon again like the last time. TK and Kari ran up to them and picked up the two in-training Digimon and held them with pride.

"Well I think it's obvious who the Digidestined of the year are" said a voice familiar.

"I know that voice, AZULONGMON IT'S YOU!" Tai shouted happily.

"How have you been doing since we rescued you from the Digimon Emperor?" Kari asked.

"I have been doing very well, thank you for the concern, and so have the other Digimon Sovereign"

Then three large Digimon stood out from behind them. One looked like a tiger with orbs surrounding it's body, another looked like a tortoise with two heads and a tree growing from its back and the last looked like a phoenix with 4 wings.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Davis asked.

"I be the northern sovereign, Ebonwumon" the tortoise-like Digimon spoke up.

"I am the western sovereign, Baihumon" said the tiger-like Digimon.

"I'm the southern sovereign, Zhuqiaomon" the phoenix-like Digimon followed.

"And you know me, but I'm also the eastern sovereign, Azulongmon" he said finishing the last of the introductions.

"Well that answers that question, but what do you mean by the Digidestined of the year?" Yolei asked Azulongmon.

"Every year, each of us meets and decide which country of Digidestined kids deserves the most prestigious honour a Digidestined can accept, Digidestined of the year" Baihumon replied.

"But after that display of courage, power and perseverance there is no doubt in our minds that you laddies deserve this title" Ebonwumon added.

"Yes, you 11 have proven to be the best Digidestined that have ever been to the Digital world and I can't think of any other country in the world that has a better bunch of kids than you do" Zhuqiaomon finished.

"So you choose us to receive the Digidestined of the Year award? That's so nice of you" Mimi said with a happy voice."

"Yes, Mimi, we have. If you will all please follow me…" said Baihumon, turning around and pointing to a stage.

The Digidestined, Digimon and Willis, Rika and Suzie, all followed the Digimon Sovereigns to the stage at the end of the beach. Willis, Rika and Suzie all sat at the edge of the beach. Even that girl from Hong Kong followed and sat down next to them.

"I wonder if these guys will get a medal or a prize or something, what do you think girls? Girls?" Willis asked before turning and saw that Suzie and Rika were talking to the girl from Hong Kong.

"So what's your name?" Suzie asked her.

"My name is Chi Chi, what's yours?" she replied.

"I'm Rika and this is Suzie" Rika answered while pointing to Suzie.

"Nice to meet you, so do you two have boyfriends? Just wondering?" Chi Chi asked the two of them.

"Well my boyfriend is on stage with the rest of them" Suzie answered blushing.

"My boyfriend is right next to me" Rika replied, she, too, was blushing.

"Oh that's a relief…"

"Why is it a relief?"

"Cause I was hoping to ask out that cute boy with the burgundy hair…" she answered with her cheeks turning red.

"you mean… DAVIS? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING HE'S NOT WORTH IT, IT'S A WONDER HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" Willis shouted at her.

"Willis, I think she was talking about Izzy," Rika corrected" you were talking about Izzy right cause he's pretty much the only person without a girlfriend?"

"Of course I mean Izzy!" she shouted.

"Well good luck, I'm sure he'll say yes"

"You think he likes me too?" Chi Chi asked happily.

"No, but the boy's never been on a date before and he aint gonna turn one down now" she replied.

Chi Chi just shrugged and the three of them turned back to the stage.

"Attention everyone, I present to you this year's Digidestined of the year!" Azulongmon said as he floated atop the stage.

"For decades now, children from the human world have been coming to the Digital world and teaming up with their own Digimon partner in times of need" said Zhuqiaomon, flying on the other side of Azulongmon.

"Which is why, once a year we give thanks to the Digidestined by picking the best country of Digidestined of the year" followed Ebonwumon, standing on the left side of the stage.

"And so we present the Digidestined of the year. Each of you come up to front of the stage when called" said Azulongmon. "Tai Kamiya" the audience clapped as Tai walked up to Baihumon.

"Tai for your leadership skills and bravery, I present to you the DigiMedal of Courage" suddenly one of the orbs surrounding Baihumon lit up and floated over to Tai. The light dissipated and left a gold medal with the symbol of courage in the center. Tai put the medal around his neck and smiled. Then he walked back to the rest of his friends.

"Next we have Matt Ishida" Azulongmon announced. Matt walked up to Baihumon and the audience applauded him again.

"Matt, for your excellent ability to be a good friend to others and keep everyone together, I present you with the DigiMedal of Friendship." Again an orb from Baihumon lit up and floated to Matt. It then revealed a gold medal with the symbol of Friendship on it. He placed it around his neck and walked over to the others.

"Give it up for Sora Takenouchi" said Azulongmon. Sora walked up to Baihumon and the crowd cheered again.

"Sora, for your sympathy towards others and your feelings towards your friends, I present you with the DigiMedal of Love" another orb lit up and flew to Sora, which left a Gold medal with the symbol of love in the middle. Sora then walked back to the others and placed the medal around her neck.

"Next up, Izzy Izumi" Azulongmon announced. Izzy walked up on the stage and Chi Chi was cheering a little too loud for him, which made him blush.

"Izzy, for your extensive knowledge of Digimon and your ability to come up with a plan in a pinch, I present you with the DigiMedal of Knowledge" another of Baihumon's orbs flew over to Izzy and released a medal with the Symbol of knowledge on it. He walked back over to the others.

"Next we have Mimi Tachikawa" said Azulongmon. Mimi walked up on stage, blowing kisses to the people who cheered for her. This made Matt slightly jealous.

"Mimi, for your ability to see the goodness in anyone and your empathy towards others, I present you with the DigiMedal of Sincerity" Baihumon's fifth orb flew into Mimi's hands and produced another medal with a symbol of Sincerity on it. She placed it around her neck and lined up next to the others.

"Give it up for Joe Kido" said Azulongmon. Joe walked up to Baihumon just like the others, not many people cheered for Joe.

"Joe, for your trustable spirit and the ability to be ready for any predicament, I present you with the DigiMedal of Reliability" the sixth orb lit up and floated to Joe and produced a Medal with the Symbol of Reliability on it. He placed it around his neck and walked back to the others.

"Please come up TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya" said Azulongmon. TK and Kari were confused on why they were both called up at the same time but they both walked up to Baihumon.

"TK, for your ability to never give up hope and see the bright side in any situation, I award you the DigiRing of Hope and Kari, for your kindness to others and inability to turn your back on anyone, I award you the DigiRing of light" two orbs circling around Baihumon flew over to TK and Kari and dropped in their hands two rings. One had a circle on it with the symbol of hope in the middle and the other had a circle with the symbol of light in the middle.

"Baihumon, if you don't mind my asking, why did we get rings and the others get medals?" TK asked the sovereign.

"They symbols of hope and light are the most powerful out of all the others. If the rings are close together and you place them to your Digimon's body your Digimon will be fully energized and they will Digivolve one level" Azulongmon explained.

"That's unbelievable! What kind of powers do the medals give us?" Tai asked excitedly.

"They amplify the wearers power of whichever the symbol is on the medal, but it only works on the person who is given the medal" Zhuqiaomon explained. "and it's different for you other three" he added referring to Davis, Yolei and Cody.

"So these things can re-energize our Digimon huh, let's try it out TK" said Kari eagerly. TK and Kari walked over to their Digimon that were sleeping in the sand. TK placed the DigiRing of hope on his left hand and Kari put the DigiRing of Light on her right hand. They each placed their rings to their Digimon's body, but nothing happened.

"Hey, why isn't it working?" TK wondered.

"When I said the rings had to be close together I meant they have to be touching, you have to hold each-others hand and then place the rings on a Digimon's body" Zhuqiaomon farther explained.

TK and Kari took each-others hand and blushed. They placed the rings to Nyaromon's body and both the rings and Nyaromon began to glow. After a minute of the flashing, Nyaromon woke up and began to grow bigger. Before their eyes Nyaromon was now Salamon!

"Ugh, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus" Salamon asked while rubbing her head.

"You combined with Patamon to form LordHolyAngemon again" Kari explained with a laugh.

"Ok, now it's Tokomon's turn" said TK.

TK and Kari kneelt down to Tokomon and placed their rings on his body like last time with their hands joined. Their Rings activated and started to heal Tokomon and after another minute he was full of energy as Patamon.

"Wow, I feel like I got hit by a train…" Patamon Moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Now that the Digimon have their strength back we will give out the rest of the awards" said Baihumon.

"Right, next up, Davis Motomiya" Davis then walked up to Baihumon and stood in front of him.

"Davis, for your determination to never give up even when things seem hopeless and your ability to always come through in a pinch, I present you with the DigiMedal of Miracles" the ninth orb lit up and flew into Davis's hands. It was again a medal but one with an odd pattern on it. It looked almost like an M with two triangles above and below the middle of it. He placed it around his neck and walked back to the others.

"Lastly is Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue" the two walked over Baihumon.

"Yolei, you have the Courage of Tai, the lightness of Kari, the loving spirit of Sora and the sincerity of Mimi, and Cody you have the intelligence of Izzy, the friendliness of Matt, the hopefulness of TK and the reliability of Joe. So we present both of you with the DigiMedals of Unity" the last two orbs lit up and flew into Yolei and Cody's hands. They were left two golden medals when the light dispersed and each had four sections to it. Cody's medal had the crests of knowledge, friendship, hope and reliability and Yolei's had the crests of courage, light, love and sincerity on it. They each placed them around their necks and they went back and stood by their friends.

"And with that, we present to you the Digidestined of the Year!" the Digimon Sovereign all cheered, as did the audience.

"So what are our Medals supposed to do?" Yolei asked.

"The three of you take out your D-terminals" Baihumon ordered.

The three were confused but did as told and took them out of Yolei's bag. They suddenly reacted to the Medals and started glowing. They popped open and they were shocked to say the least. They stood their looking at their screen which, for Davis, now had 3 Digi-eggs and for Yolei and Cody had 4.

"The DigiMedals gave each of you armor Digi-eggs, Davis you got the Digiegg of Miracles, Cody got the Digi-eggs of knowledge, reliability, hope and friendship and for Yolei the Digi-eggs of love, sincerity, courage and light" Zhuqiaomon explained.

"This is so cool, now you can become Magnamon whenever you want Veemon!" Davis cheered.

"And you guys can become a bunch of Digimon we've never even seen before!" Yolei cheered for Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"And now I will present the Digimon partners with their prizes" said Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon then released a wave of energy and it engulfed Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"The 11 of you have now been given some of my power, now you have the ability to Digivolve to Mega and as for Agumon and Gabumon, you now have the ability to travel between the human world and the Digital World at will" Azulongmon explained.

"We can Digivolve to Mega? Amazing!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Hey guys wanna try it out?" Izzy asked the excited Digimon.

"YEAH!" they all screamed. The Digidestined laughed and held up their Digivices.

"**Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Hououmon!" **

"**Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!"**

"**Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!"**

"**Gomamon Warp Digivolve to… Plesiomon!"**

"**Patamon Warp Digivolve to… Seraphimon!"**

"**Salamon Warp Digivolve to… Magnadramon!"**

"**Veemon warp Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!"**

"**Hawkmon warp Digivolve toooooo… Valkyrimon!" **

"**Armadillomon warp Digivolve to… Vikemon!"**

The Digidestined were amazed at what they had just witnessed.

Biyomon had become a large phoenix-like Digimon with a golden beak and wings, a golden ring around its brown legs and red and orange tails.

What was once Tentomon was now a gigantic, golden beetle-like Digimon with silver wings.

Palmon had transformed into a beautiful, almost human-like Digimon with a rose growing on top of her head which covered her eyes, red gloves that stretched all the way up her arms, two yellow vines that had thorns on them, one of which was hard like a spear and the other loose like a whip, a green, leaf-like cape, a red outfit that was very tight and long black boots.

Gomamon had become a giant sea serpent-like Digimon with similar white, orange and blue patterns as Gomamon except much larger.

Patamon had turned into a blue and gold knight-like Digimon with 10 angel wings and a 4 pointed star over the face part of his helmet.

Gatomon had transformed into a pink dragon-like Digimon.

Veemon had changed into a creature a thousand times larger than before. He stood on his hind legs, wearing black and old armor on his legs and body, he also wore a white skull helmet and had red wings and a blue tail.

What was once Hawkmon was now a large white bird/human-like Digimon with a white mask, white wings with red tips, a sword around his waist and white boots.

Armadillomon was now a large Digimon similar to Zudomon. He had white fur, two spiked maces on his back, two grey horns, a golden fur coat around his shoulders and a red drape over the front of his legs.

The Digidestined were astounded at what they were seeing, their Digimon in their Mega forms was absolutely breath taking. Their power, their style, their uniqueness, all wrapped into one. They then de-Digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"All you guys looked amazing! Especially you Palmon!" Mimi squealed.

"Thanks so much Mimi" Palmon replied. "I really like this-" she was cut off by a scream.

"OH MY GOD GUYS WE FORGOT!" Kari screamed fearfully. "MYOTISMON SAID HE DESTROYED PRIMARY VILLAGE!"

The rest of the Digidestined turned back to Kari with wide eyes.

"We have to get over their now!" Tai ordered.

"But how? It's way too far from here!" Izzy argued.

"That's another feature on your medals, if you're in the Digital World all you have to do is think of a destination anywhere in the Digital world and the DigiMedals will take you there" said Baihumon.

"Really? Sweetness!" Davis cheered.

"Willis, Rika, Suzie can you guys stay here and watch our stuff while we go check it out?" asked TK.

"Sure thing, go save the Primary Village and we'll stay here" Rika replied.

"Thanks, ok guys, think of primary Village!" Tai ordered.

Each of the Digidestined closed their eyes and imagined Primary Village in their minds. Before everyone's eyes the Medals began to glow and the 11 of them were transported away in the blink of an eye.

When the Digidestined opened their eyes they were in Primary Village, or what's left of it anyway, and they wished they kept them closed. The whole place was left in ruins, the giant play block-like buildings were destroyed, the cribs the baby Digimon rested in were torn apart and all the eggs were broken. The Digidestined were mortified at the sight of it.

"I can't believe someone is this evil, who could destroy little baby Digimon?" Mimi asked, picking up the remains of an egg and crying.

"It's hard to believe that Myotismon would be this evil to destroy probably the most important place in the Digiworld…" Davis growled and clenched his fists.

"Wait! LordHolyAngemon can fix this!" TK shouted.

"Yeah! He completely fixed the Zoo when it got destroyed!" Kari followed.

She and TK held up their Digivices and Patamon and Salamon began to glow.

"**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

"**Salamon Digivolve to… Gatomon! Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"**

"**MagnaAngemon… Angewomon… DNA Digivolve to… LordHolyAngemon!"**

"Please LordHolyAngemon! We need you to fix Primary Village A.S.A.P!" Kari pleaded.

"No problem Kari..." He replied. He raised his arms and released a healing light and it shined over the barren waste land that was once Primary Village. The place started radiating with positive energy and it started to shine. In what seemed like only a second, Primary Village was completely repaired. The buildings were renewed, the cribs were brand new and the eggs were now in perfect condition.

"Thank you so much LordHolyAngemon!" The whole group thanked him.

"You're welcome everyone" he replied before shining and splitting into Patamon and Gatomon again.

"Hey look guys, this egg is about to hatch!" Mimi cheered as she held up the egg she earlier picked up.

The Digidestined turned back to Mimi and watched the shaking egg. Mimi placed it down on the ground and it began to shine and crack. The egg exploded into a sea of light and it showed a brand new Digimon. It had a green body, a leaf attached to a stem coming from the back of its body hanging on top of its head and a pacifier in its mouth.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" The girls all squealed.

"Where are we gonna put this little guy? Is there an empty crib around here?" Yolei asked looking around the valley.

"Oh no, just wait for it…" TK said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, a crib appeared underneath the new baby Digimon, leaving the baby comfortable and the Digidestined stunned.

"How the heck did that happen?" Davis asked curiously.

"He he he, that happened the first time I was here" TK stated with a laugh.

"Well I guess that takes care of that," Yolei started, "So little guy, what's your name?" She asked the baby Digimon cutely.

"Me Leafmon!" it said while jumping up and down. The Digidestined laughed at how cute leafmon was.

"Well how about we go back to the beach now, as cute as this is I want to finish our fun in the sun day and I don't wanna miss a single second of it" Mimi said as she stood up and looked at the rest of the group. "I'll meet you guys back at the beach" she said before teleporting off.

"I think I'll head back too…" Davis declared.

"So will we" Cody, Yolei and Matt all added. The four of them teleported back to the beach with Mimi leaving Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari back in Primary Village.

"Well I guess the rest of us should be getting back huh guys?" Tai asked the remaining Digidestined.

"Alright, you coming Kari?" TK asked her.

"I'm coming, keep your trunks on" she replied laughing. The Digidestined were just about to teleport away, the baby Digimon Leafmon hoped out of his crib and into Kari's arms right before the transport. When they arrived back at the beach Kari was surprised to find Leafmon in her arms, same for the rest of them.

"Hey, who is that cute little guy in your arms?" asked Chi Chi with stars in her eyes as she gazed at Leafmon.

"This is Leafmon, we left him in the crib he was born in but apparently he jumped into Kari's arms right before we came back" Izzy replied right before Matt had a chance to.

"Leafmon, why did you come back with us? Why didn't you just stay in the crib and wait for Elecmon to take care of you?" TK asked him.

"Me wanna stay with Mama and Papa" he answered cutely, rubbing his head against Kari's stomach. Kari and TK were completely caught off guard at what he just said. They began blushing furiously and the Digidestined began grinning.

"Well TK, I knew you'd have a kid with Kari one day, I just thought you'd be a little older" Matt said before covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. The others did the same.

"SHUT IT MATT!" TK yelled at his brother.

"I guess that Leafmon thinks that Kari and TK are his… 'Mama and Papa' because they were the first two he saw, that usually happens with most newborn babies" Izzy stated.

"Well I guess there's no fighting it, you two are now Leafmon's parents" Tai said with a laugh not far behind.

TK and Kari growled at Tai and turned their attention back to Leafmon. "What do ya say little guy, you wanna come with us?" asked TK.

"YEAH, YEAH!" he cheered while swinging his leaf around in a celebratory fashion.

"Well then, everyone say hello to your new friend" Kari said placing Leafmon down next to all the other Digimon.

And with that, the Digidestined and their Digimon, with the addition of a new baby in the family, all enjoyed the rest of the day at Digidestined Beach and partied with the other Digidestined. After several hours of relaxation and fun in the sun, the Digidestined all sat at the end of the beach watching the waves come back and forth and the sun set in each-other's arms. Yolei in Davis's arms, Suzie in Cody's, Sora in Tai's, Mimi in Matt's, Chi Chi in Izzy's, Kari in TK's with Leafmon in between them, Joe on his own and Willis in Rika's arms (And yes I'm aware that **Willis **is in **Rika's** arms).

"Ya know guys, I think that this is probably the best day ever, what about you guys?" TK asked the others.

They all nodded in agreement and all turned back to the sunset.

"Ya know guys, I know staring at a sunset is romantic and all, but to me it is TOTALLY BORING SO CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME NOW!" Rika shouted to the group.

The Digidestined all laughed and got up from the beach.

"Hey Agumon, Gabumon, ya think you can open up a portal home?" Tai asked the orange and blue Digimon as they brushed the sand off themselves.

"Alright, I've been meaning to try this out" said Agumon. He and Gabumon stood next to each-other and they both started to radiate energy and they both released a beam forward and it opened a Digital gate.

"Wow, this is gonna make things a lot easier, well time to go guys" said Tai as he lead everyone into the portal. When they were back in the human world they found themselves back in Tai and Kari's apartment.

"What time is it guys?" asked TK.

"It's about… quarter to 10" Kari replied as she looked at the clock.

"Well I guess you guys should get ready to leave now huh…" said Tai with a displeased tone.

"Hey guys, did you forget that we're all still in our swim clothes?" Rika asked, examining that everyone besides Joe was either wearing Trunks or a swimsuit.

"I guess we should change quick before our parents get back, they should be on their way home right about now" Tai pointed out.

"Ok, girls in my room and guys out here" Kari ordered. The girls grabbed their stuff and marched into Tai and Kari's room. The guys quickly changed out of their trunks and into their normal clothes. Not long after the girls came out wearing their normal clothes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye guys, I'll see ya next time everyone" said Tai with a smile on his face.

"Tai why are you smiling?" asked Rika. Tai's cheeks turned red and he turned away from her and laughed nervously.

"Oh he just wants to watch his box set of Pokémon box set without anyone judging him" said Sora smirking.

Everyone laughed and gathered their stuff. They all made their way out the door except for TK who was talking to Kari, Leafmon in Kari's arms.

"So… who keeps Leafmon for now?" TK asked, confused on which one should keep their baby.

"Mama Papa together" said Leafmon. He then extended the stem of his leaf and wrapped it around TK, which he used to pull him and Kari together, causing them to blush.

"Well TK, maybe, since it is summer, we could spend nights with each other rotating from my house to yours?" Kari suggested, blushing even harder.

"I'd like that" he replied smiling. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I'll just call my mom and tell her about it…" he pulled out his phone and dialed his house. It rang a couple times until his mom answered it.

"_Hello?" _TK's mom asked into the phone.

"Hey mom, it's me TK. Listen is it ok if I bring Kari home with me? Our baby won't let us be apart from him…" he explained as best he could to him mom. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the other end of the phone, so loud it caused TK to pull the phone away from his ear.

"_TK TAKAISHI ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU AND KARI HAD A BABY! YOU'RE ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF! I KNEW THAT LETTING YOU SPEND A WEEK IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HER WAS A BAD ID-"_

"OH MOM! PLEASE! I didn't have a kid with Kari! The baby we're talking about is about is a Digimon that refused to stay in the digital world and when it hatched from its egg it decided that we're its parents!" TK yelled into the phone, blushing multiple shades of red and pink.

"_Oh… well that makes a lot more sense…" _she replied embarrassed, blushing herself. _"Well I guess it's alright, but just remember I'm right down the hall and I can hear what's going on in your room" _

"Yeah mom, see ya soon…" he answered with a very enraged tone and a red face before hanging up.

"I don't even wanna know what she was thinking…" Kari said with a nervous shiver.

"So this means I have the place to myself besides Mom and Dad?" Tai asked eagerly. At this point everyone but the three of them were left in the apartment.

"Yes Tai, you have the whole room to yourself so you can watch as much Pokémon as you possible can within the next 24 hours" Kari teased her, ironically, immature older brother.

"OH HAPPY DAY!" he cheered with much Joy in his voice, until he was hit on the head by TK.

"Tai shut the heck up, our baby is asleep!" he whispered angrily and pointed over to the sleeping Leafmon wrapped in a blue blanket with pokeballs on it.

"I thought I'd hear that phrase when you were like 20 or something, but not now… hey that's my blankie!" Tai whined at the blanket the Leafmon was wrapped in.

"Tai shut up, this is Leafmon's blanket now so go in your room and watch Pokémon and shut up!" Kari yelled, careful not to wake up Leafmon. Tai pouted with tears in his eyes and walked into the room. "Hey you still have my spare clothes at your house right TK?" she asked.

"Yep, so come on lets go I'm exhausted from all that fun…"

"Sure"

Out of nowhere, Tai and Kari's parents burst through the door with suitcases in their arms.

"Mom Dad, your back!" Kari cheered, passing Leafmon over to TK and running over to hug her parents.

"Hi sweety, we're glad to be back, how did you and your brother manage?" asked Ms. Kamiya.

"Fine, I'm going over to TK's place tonight is that ok?" she asked.

"Of course sweety, hey TK whatcha got there?" asked Mr. Kamiya referring to Leafmon.

"Oh it's just our baby" he answered nonchalantly.

"Ok have fun…" they answered. They then realized what TK had said. "WHAT!" they screamed.

TK and Kari froze in fear "He said we're leaving, bye!" Kari answered quickly before they both bolted out with TK carrying Leafmon and Kari carrying TK's bag. They bolted out so fast they left flaming skid marks on the floor.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well that's it for A Digitastic Story, I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it. It took me a week to write this chapter so I relly hope you enjoyed it seeing as how it's likely the largest chapter of all. I'd also like to thank Mimato love 4ever, she actually gave me a few ideas for the story so thanks a lot! See ya next time, Love Digidestined Dude 15!**


End file.
